Unlucky Girl's Way
by Love-MM
Summary: He was protecting his near impossible to find shoes and infamous name with the ladies. She needed a quick fix for her terrible social skills and last season clothing to get her dad's approval. They used each other for all they had.
1. Chapter 1

**So it's been awhile for me. I've been busy busy and I have yet to finish my other story. But I just wanted to start fresh with a new story and I'll be on break soon I will update all stories (lol storY) _. _So I'll meet you guys at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Bee-Bee-Bee-Bee-Bee-Bee-Bee_

A very tired and irritated Hinata Hyuga tried to shut off her alarm reaching out to her nightstand, only to remember that she had placed it on her dresser across the room to ensure that she got up. The beebing went on and she covered her head with her pillow in vain as the obnoxious noise still made its way to her poor ears.

_Well I'm up alright._ She thought quite bitterly. Her plan was maybe too successful.

However, it was clever, and necessary. Today was her first day of school as a junior, and she'd spent nearly all night dreading the next day. No more late nights of books and the occasional flower pressing. No more alone time at any time of the day. No more freedom. Instead, she was now back to the dungeons where she could happily be greeted by overbearing work, oral assignments, worrying about her appearances and the list goes on.

But what really made her want piss her pants is the worst of all: her peers. Gosh, were they vicious. Not even just to her, but in general(in her eyes). Why were they so nasty? They were all freaking rich!(You most likely were to be if you went her school) Their parents spoiled them rotten, and probably would skip college and take over a successful family business.

Besides Uzumaki Naruto of course. Such a big heart he had. He was beautiful too. Big azure eyes, tall, handsome, and enough love to give the entire world twice. He was something else. Out of this world, but mainly our of her reach. He was the most popular in school besides the Uchiha of course. She was the most invisible loser you could find. Naruto had no idea she even existed, but that's mainly because of the people he hung out with. They were the nasty ones.

And as much as Hinata wished she were wrong and being unfair to misunderstood rich kids, she wasn't. They were as complex as group of pre-schoolers. This is not the story of how she goes from the school's complete loser to adored popular princess befriending even the most adored of the adored. No. This is the story of how she can make it through high school all in one piece, or so she thinks anyway.

And concerning the taking over-family-business part, that is all except for her. She Called it the 'one-of-a-kind-Hinata-Hyuga-curse' where her father sees a lacking amount of potential in his first daughter, and gives the almighty position to his second daughter. Even places her own cousin in higher esteem than she. Meaning that even if Hinabi were to have a change in heart, or seem unfit for the position, Hinata still would not have dibs. But, hey, at least she has school, right?

But then again, Hinata found herself.

Hinata stopped worrying about her bland mess of life, and started getting ready. Unlike most private schools, Konoha School of Excellence For the Gifted (KSEFG) allowed kids to wear what they like with very few but certain restrictions that no one listened to. She walked to her closet and cursed herself for not taking Chiko up on her offer to go shopping last week. Damn, was she gonna get it today. She chose a black pair of old jeans, black Chuck Taylor's, a light purple northface hoodie. She combed her long waist length hair, and put it in a high bun. She put on her black framed glasses, not minding that she made no appointment to get her contacts. The glasses just helped aid in hiding her from her fellow class mates. She turned to the mirror neither appalled nor satisfied with what she saw, but just sighed and shrugged. _It'll have to do._

_._

She rushed down stairs to eat breakfast loving the intoxicating aroma getting stronger as she entered the kitchen. Her senses(mainly her nose) were overflowing with the presence of cinnabons. And out came Chiko, her maid/Nanny.

"Good Morning, Hina-chan. I made your favorite this morning." She smiled at her mother figure. She had cared for her as long as she could remember, she'd help Hinata with her self esteem issues, and even helped to improve her stutter. However, even with her help, and much appreciation, Hinata was still a considerably failed Hyuga.

Chiko was a sweet middle aged lady. She had long brown hair with a few streaks of silver, and big Brown piercing eyes to match. Her mouth was usually wide with a smile with tiny wrinkles around it. Her features were soft and very according to how well mannered she was. Hinata didn't even need to ask to know that she was very beautiful when she was younger. Despite her features and respectful nature, Chiko wasn't one to be to trifled with. She didn't take any of the bull this generation thought they could pull. She'd fix you right up, and she didn't care whether that meant getting physical or not.

Hinata gave a smile."I-I can s-see that. Thank you, Chiko-chan."

"Come and sit child." Hinata did just that, and took a cinnabon off the table platter. "Now, Where are your other siblings?" She asked.

Hinata shrugged, and gave an iffy, "M-Maybe upstairs. Probably still getting ready." Unlike Hinata, the other Hyugas of this family sought to it that they looked as good as their family name.

"I could maybe understand Hana, but that metrosexual Neji. Now he should have been down here ages ago. He's a man, not a Barbie doll." Chiko shook her head a little, and Hinata giggled.

"Good Morning, Hinata-sama," He looked to Chiko."I heard that,y'know." The tall and well groomed Neji made his to the kitchen while Hanabi followed suit.

The youngest hyuga laughed. "It's not so far from the truth Neji-nii."

He looked up to glare. "Not another word of it. I only care about my appearance."

She rose a brow. "Ten fold the amount of a regular guy?"

"What are you implying?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Quiet, tall, dark, and handsome, but no girl? I think it's about time you came out the closet." Hanabi smirked.

Neji' s face was turned red with anger. "We went over this a thousand times!"

"A thousand and one today." She countered.

"Shut up, _eight grader._"

"Hey!"

Chiko finally stepped in,"Alright, alright, enough. Hana-chan, quit tormenting your poor niisan. He just cares about his appearance," Neji nodded, but she continued. "And Neji, be the bigger person. You're her niisan. Give it a rest. It's only okay to say those things when I say it."

Hanabi grumbled as she ate her eggs, and Neji just continued eating but Hinata saw his jaw muscles pulsate with each bite.

"Alright, now hurry up. You've got a first day of school to attend."

.

In the front car passenger seat, Hinata felt her insides churn like butter, and then regurgitate itself. She was physically holding her stomach to keep it from coming up out of her throat. You would think that after eleven years of facing the same struggles and expectations, she would be used to it. Wrong. She was anything but. If anything, it got worse every year because the kids got worse.

Hanabi was dropped off first at the nearby junior high for gifted kids. Now it was her and Neji' s stop. Neji didn't face her struggles. Neji was tall, dark, and handsome. Everyone loved Neji, and he didn't even try. There were two familiar faces waiting for him outside the limo in the large sea of faces. For Hinata? She looked around for anyone she even briefly talked to-nothing.

Before they got out of the car, Chiko looked at them. She didn't have to come with them to get dropped off. It was just something she did for Hinata early in the school year. For reassurance, but it was the same thing each year.

"Remeber, child, you are capable and-"

"B-Beautiful, I-I know." Chiko gave her a look.

"If you know, then prove to me you do. Be strong today, Hina-chan. You made it this far."

Hinata gave the woman a reassuring smile, and Neji looked at her-_whenever your ready. _She nodded, and got out of the limo.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke pulled up in a Bentley to his school. Correction: to his school, with his mom, in his mom's car. Sasuke was lucky his mother even allowed him to ride in this car with him today, but his father had to borrow the family Audi car because his was in the shop this morning. Mikoto didn't play when it came to her car. She made sure he showered and put on clean clothes. Not that he didn't everyday, but today his mother definitely-let's just say _reassured _herself.

Sasuke shuddered at the memory, and his mother happily drove her son to school satisfied knowing He was a clean boy.

"Are you excited, honey?" His mother asked him.

"About what?" He asked back.

Her mouth twisted into a frown. "Stop that. I was asking an honest question."

He sighed. "No I am not. I don't know what kind of a douche bag would."

She gave a small smile. "Oh, C'mon. You'll get to see all your old friends again."

"Like who?" He asked.

"Naruto-"

"Like I didn't see him ever single day over break." She sighed at the validity of his statement.

"Well there's Kiba-"

"Dog breath, mom? Really?"

"What about that Sakura girl, hm? She seemed nice." They both exchanged looks, and his mom couldn't even keep a straight face, and burst into laughter. Sasuke shared a grin. Mikoto didn't dislike the girl, it's just that Sasuke disliked her so much that Mikoto found it pretty hilarious. Sasuke had many admirers, but she had to be the most annoying-in both of their opinions.

"Okay, how about Jugo?"

"Graduated."

"Suigetsu, he was quite the jokester."

"Hn."

"Ah! There you go! Tolerance, Sasuke-chan." She gave him a slight shove of pride.

They pulled up to the school, and she stopped to look at Sasuke. "Look at my boy, getting all grown up. You're a junior this year. You're gonna do great things this year."

"Because I didn't last year." Sasuke necked himself.

Mikoto laughed. "Make me proud Sasuke."

He gave a slight smirk. "I always do." He got out of the car, and was met by a vibrant orange friend.

"Hey Sasuke. Oh is that you're mom?" He waved without him confirming it.

"Hi Naruto! Oh, I love you Sasuke!" Sasuke cursed, and everyone's attention was drawn. Everyone in the courtyard looked at him waiting for what he would do.

Awkwardly, he responded. "...Love you too." She smiled and drove off. The girls in the courtyard 'awwed' while the guys snickered.

Naruto gave a deep laugh. "Yo, you're such a mama's boy." He teased.

Sasuke glared. "At least my mom loves me."

Naruto returned his icy stare with a firey gaze. "My mom loves me too!"

"Whatever," Sasuke said apathetically while dismissing the topic. "So what's you're first class?"

Naruto returned to normal. "AP chem with Asuma Sensei. Ugh, I had him last year. Why in the hell do I have him again?"

"AP?" Sasuke asked bewildered, though he didn't show it.

"Yea, while my grades last year terrible like always, my state test scores were good enough to get me in honors, but my dad got me in AP."

"Hm, sounds like a lazy genius I know."

"Speaking of..." a lethargic voice came from behind him. Said boy sported an outfit that matched him perfectly. He wore a sports jacket with rolled up sleeves. He had on a light blue dress shirt that barely passed his sports jacket fitting him slimly. His pants slim Jim nudies, and he wore black Chuck Taylor's. Lazy and effortless.

The two watched each other before smirking.

"What's up, Uchiha?" He gave Sasuke a dap.

He chuckled. "Nothing much. Just getting annoyed by this dork most of the summer, but how about you?"

"That's not cool!" The blonde exclaimed. The two ignored him.

"Nothing really. Just running from Ino like usual."

Sasuke rose a brow. "Now why's that?"

"She found out I was dating that college freshman..."

"Oh..."

"You always did have thing for blondes." Naruto interjected.

"Shuddup idiot." Sasuke quieted.

"Hey, you-" He cut him off.

"Lets just get to class. Whatch you got, Shikamaru?"

"AP Chem Asuma, and what about the others?"

"Hn. Who needs 'em? They're late, they're late."

"Wow, thanks." Kiba crossed his arms with a playful grin speaking for the rest of them -Chouji, and Shino.

"Hey, guys!" Naruto waved to them like they were across the courtyard and not right in front of him.

Shino, the extra quiet one of the group nodded at them. He wore gray cargo pants, and a fitted black dress shirt. He got rid of his Antarctica coat and hoodie, and you could clearly see his face, and hair which was spiked up a little in the front. Although, he still kept on his black sun glasses.

"Hi Naruto." He smiled at Sasuke, and stood by Shikamaru. Sasuke had a double take. He looked completely different. Chouji shed off a lot of weight since the beginning of last year. His face slim with a masculine look that complimented him perfectly. He even cut his hair! It looked like it was when he was younger. Spiky and short. He wore a red hoodie, and black nudies with Timberland boots

The boys all briefly greeted each other. Sasuke and the others finally started walking, and the(corny as it sounds) Handsome Five(soon to be six with Chouji' s transformation)-as the kids around school liked to call them, was reunited.

* * *

She was basically holding onto Neji as they approached the schoolyard. She looked at her feet, hoping she would go unnoticed by anyone who saw her.

Neji' s friends, Tenten and Lee walked up to them.

"Hello Neji! It's been ages!" Lee greeted him with a hug which he tensed up to, and also causing Hinata to lose her grip on him.

"Lee." He greeted in return.

"Hey Neji-kun. Lee's right, it's been forever-how ya been?" Hinata rose a brow a '-kun' on the end of his name. It was so foreign to her.

Neji sighed. "I'd love to catch up you guys, but I have to walk Hinata-sama to her locker and class and what not." Neji explained. Hinata looked at her toes again feeling bad that because of her, Neji couldn't even talk to his friends now. She sighed. She had to grow up some day.

"Oh, hi Hinata-chan, didn't see you there." Lee grinned with a sparkle she was sure he had forced. Hinata smiled back in return.

"Hm? Hey Hinata-chan, how was your summer?" Tenten and Lee were nice, but not her friends. They were polite.

"G-G-Good. And y-yours?" She tried.

"Great."

"Fantastic!"

"So I'll see you some other tim-"

"O-Oh Neji-niisan, I'll be f-f-fine. You catch up w-with your friends."

"Hinata-sama?" He looked confused. She smiled reassuringly.

"I'm o-okay. Promise." And she walked away before he could say another word.

.

She walked inside the school, and quickly found her locker. She looked both ways making sure no one was on their way to start her torment early. She quickly put her bags away and got our her folder for AP Chemistry._ So far so good, _ She thought optimistically. She closed her locker, and looked down only to see this was her AP Spanish folder. She opened her locker again forgetting to look both ways. As she was about to close her locker, it was closed for her. Slammed actually. The well manicured hand stayed on her locker.

"Miss me?" The sweet voice said.

Hinata didn't need to turn. The girl who tormented her since she could walk was right behind her and probably accompanied by friends as well.

She closed her eyes."Karin." She exhaled.

She put a hand around her shoulder. "Hey girl! We have much catching up to do."

.

She was pushed into a nearby bathroom. She looked at the others, and they weren't here. She breathed in relief at the absence of Tayuya and Kin.

"Oh don't look so happy." Tayuya looked at her disgusted.

Kin came out of the corner. "How rude, so relieved you thought we were gone. You deserve a _little _punishment." Hinata wasn't fooled that only meant something _bad._

Tayuya grabbed her by the collar of her hoodie. "She's not wearing anything new." She looked her over and laughed. "Oh my gosh, are you wearing clothes from last year?" She could barely hold her she was so weak. And Hinata took her chance to escape. She almost made it to the exit.

Almost.

She was so close too. But those smart sons of bitches locked the Damn door.

Karin walked up to her, hands on her hips. She was about to say something, but punched her instead. She took her books and put them in the toilet. Hinata angrily watched her. She got up to go get her wet books, and slowly reached in the toilet for her books.

"Okay people, Hinata Hyuga reaching her hand in the toilet," Hinata dreadfully turned around. Karin had her iPhone 5s out which had amazing picture, record her doing the shamefully embarssing thing ever. "On her knees and all. That's not clean you know? Aren't you a Hyuga? A true disgrace you are like they all say."

The others laughed, and Hinata' s face burned with mortification, but mostly hot, firey, burning fury. She held her books and paper. However, face was cooled off with water sprayed straight at her face and body from the toilet.

The girls continued to laugh. "Oh my gosh, I didn't think it was gonna work, but it did. I'm a genius."

Just then there was a banging at the door. "Open up! I hear someone in there." It was Sakura. Karin closed the stall on her daring her to make a sound, and opened it for Sakura, and apparently Ino too.

"What are you wannabes doing here laughing to yourselves?" _wannabes? I thought they were . _ It was then that Hinata was the lowest of the low in this social food chain.

"None of your business Haruno." Tayuya spat.

"Ugh, are they apart of that other fan club?" Ino asked sounding superior.

"Looks like it. You guys do whatever, I honestly don't care. I'm accepting of _all _people."

Through the crack Hinata saw her emphasize a wink. Ino laughed, and the moved along leaving an annoyed group of bullies to take out all their anger on one pot defenseless victim.

They opened the door looking mad ad hell. _ They take out all out on me. Gosh, how fair._

Hinata was already soaked. Everything she held was aleady ruined. Her self esteem already crushed. What more did the want? And just then over the intercome- _"One minute warning! This is your one minute warning to get to class before the bell rings. All Juniors and seniors are rewarded detention if you are late. No excuses. This is your one minute warning! One minute Warning. Today's a Day one, and have Marvelous Monday."_

Kin cursed, and looked at the poor Hyuga. "I guess we gotta go now, but it was fun Hina-chan!"

They left Hinata there soaked without a towel which they purposely threw out. Her vision blurred with tears. Tears of anger. She sniffed and got up. She wouldn't let them have the satisfaction of being late. She took her books glanced at herself in the mirror. She quickly took off her hoodie l, wiped her face with the back of it, and fixed up her Hollister shirt under it. She put her hair in a neat sock bun, and headed out the door. Angry.

She was tired of those things happening to her. She was tired of being tired. She realized she couldn't get through this year. Not like this. She knew that whatever seed was planted in her was sprouting, but she didn't know what to make of it, and how to mother, but all she knew that It was then that she made a new school resolution. She would change. She would fulfill her once empty promises to Chiko and Neji. She would become great. Better. Outstanding.

However, the first obstacle was _how?_

* * *

Sasuke and the rest of the class were waiting outside the classroom. It seemed basically the whole entire 'gang' as Naruto called it was there. Including Karin and Suigetsu. The bell rang and Kakshi still wasn't here. It was _So _like him to be late.

Sasuke shifted his weight from one side to the other, as they waited. What he thought was Kakashi, turned out to be some weird girl he's sure he's seen before, but didn't know went to this school-sprinted to their group. He thinks he's seen Shino and Kiba talk to her before. Not caring enough to ask about her lateness He continues to impatiently wait.

"Oh, familiar faces, familiar faces. Hello Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino," He came down to her. "And Hinata. Now how was everyone's summer break?" There were some grumbles.

"Mine was great!" Naruto cheered.

"So nobody's gonna answer me? The nerve of you." Kakashi disregarded Naruto.

"Why is everyone being mean to me today?" He pouted.

"No one take your seats yet. I have to take attendance. Eh," He looked around under a mask Sasuke could swear was forbidden to wear in school. "You know what, I know all of you. But first was anyone, late getting here, besides me of course?" He looked at his clipboard, and then at the class. Sasuke looked around and remembered, whatever her name was running towards his class.

She stepped up. "I-I was late,s-sir." Everyone stared at her whispered. Like 'when the hell did she get here?' or 'she goes to this school'.

"Ah, well isn't this unlike you. I'll just take this one off for you." He said writing on his clipboard.

"R-Really?" She stuttered, and Sasuke flinched at the unsettling habit.

"No." He chuckled as her face fell. "Just kidding. Yeesh, so sensitive." Everyone began to their seats.

"Um, sorry get up everyone." And they did. "Turns out that I actually have to choose your seats for you." And the class went in an uproar.

"Hey, hey calm down! It's a new rule for this class. In particular. I don't know if you've noticed, but this specific group of students or 'team' as you are officially called, gets very loud, and crazy, and creates the most drama. So the school told me, and all your other teachers to fix that problem, and what not-and Naruto wipe that smirk off your face. It's nothing to be proud of. Goodness." Naruto puckered his lips.

The tables held two students comfortably. Sasuke probably would've sat with Naruto, and his other friends would sit around him, but now... Then, Sakura asked the one question floating in everyone's head."So, what are the seating arrangements?"

"Chouji, Shino. Ino, Kiba. Naruto-" He looked up. "Well, go."

Ino grimaced at Kiba. "What?" He asked.

She glared."You!"

"Oh please, you're not so hot, either." He sat down feet on the table.

"And you're not hot at all."

"Shut the hell up."

"You-"

"Naruto, Shikamaru."

He continued calling names. "Suigetsu..." Kakashi flipped the page, and Sasuke found himself praying for him to call his name.

"Takami." _Dammit! _That was it. There was no one left in the class that he cared about.

"Sasuke..." He checked the paper. "Sakura."

Three girls stood up, and everyone's faces fell.

.

"Fuck, no." Sasuke simply stated. He crossed his arms.

"Sasuke please take your seat." Kakashi asked ushering him.

"Listen to the teacher, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tried to say like it wasn't the happiest day of her life. What luck?

"No, this isn't my seat. I'll stand the entire year, and/or force someone out of a seat. I don't care, but I'm not sitting next to her."

Kakashi sighed and continued. "We'll take complaints, and fix everything at the end. Hinata, Karin..."

* * *

Hinata was taken aback. How could Sasuke just flat out say no? It was a little disrespectful, but she applauded him. She couldn't do that even if her life depended on it.

Kakashi continued. "Hinata, Karin." Her stomach caught in her throat. She stopped midway and looked to Karin. She was glaring at her. Oh the irony! What the hell did she do that made her hate her so much?

"Is there a problem, girls?" Everyone stared at them, and Hinata' s face burned under the stares.

"Yes, I don't want to sit next to her." Karin said.

Kakashi sighed. "Like I said, we fix everything at the end, okay?"

She sighed and sat down next to Hinata who was sweating with dread.

"Oh well, at least I might have fun making your life miserable." She smiled. Hinata tried to sink in her seat, and roughly, Karin pulled her right up at the hem of her shirt. Hinata smartly chose to make zero noise. She just looked right in front of her at a spiky black head.

.

"Okay, now that we're done with that. Questions? Complaints?" Half the class burst out of their seat, and began yelling.

"Alright settle down. Settle down. See this what everyone talks about!" He rubbed his forehead. "Goodness, why'd I have to become social worker? Anyways, Ino, you first." Kakashi ushered her to speak.

"I am not sitting next to dog breath!"

"Yes you are, next?"

"But that's not fair!" She complained like a brat.

"According to the principal, it's not supposed to be, unless I say otherwise. Ah, Chouji." Ino glared at her desk, and crossed her arms. Hinata sighed at her childish behavior.

"May I switch with Naruto?" He asked respectful tone as always.

He looked at his board, and looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess, but now that's up only up to Naruto."

Chouji looked to Naruto, who -from what Hinata could tell-didn't look so happy potentially being forced to sit next to her friend.

He slowly picked up his books. "Fine, but now that I'm here." He set his books down excitedly. "I'll switch with Sasuke!" Naturo giddily suggested.

"Now there's an idea." Sasuke said with a satisfied smirk still standing.

"No freaking way!" Sakura interjected.

"Sakura," Kakashi gave her a warning look.

Hinata actually liked that idea, though. She'd be right behind her crush. They would work together, besides the other unnecessary nuisances.

"And no can do, Naruto," Way to flat out that dream.

"What? Why?" He asked crestfallen. Sakura Sat back in her chair more than relieved.

"Because you two would make too much noise together. You're always making Sakura get loud, and its disruptive."

"Aww, but Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto looked disappointed.

"No buts Naruto." Kakashi's tone left no room for argument. He pouted, and sat down.

"So who can _I _switch seats with?" Sasuke interrogated.

"Hmmm..." Kakashi looked at the board, and put his pointer finger on his mouth. "How about...Hinata and Sakura switch?" It was quiet.

"Who's Hinata?" She heard someone say. (Who she knew was, but hoped wasn't Naruto.)

"What do you four say?" Kakshi looked at them. "Sasuke?"

He shrugged. "As long as I'm away from that demonic bi-"

"Sakura?"

"No. I like my seat."

"Sakura, you have to compromise. You see you'll still be able to see your 'Sasuke-kun', no? Okay? Complaints? Questions? Too late. Now move. This shouldn't be taking longer than five minutes. It's already been ten. Chop, chop. Let's move people. You're juniors now, so _yes _You do have classwork and homework to do."

Hinata quickly scurried out of her seat, but Karin caught her hand, and glared at her to make sure she didn't pull anything funny with 'her Sasuke-kun'. Hinata ripped out of her grip, and let Sakura pass who suspiciously studied her, and then laughed. She didn't think she was a threat. And Hinata found that was 100% right.

"Alright. Get a good look at the person next to you because These are your seats for the rest of the year unless I find something else more fit for you."

.

Kakashi passed around worksheets to the start of each row. Hinata gave one to Sasuke and her self, and passed out back to Karin without looking. She immediately got started.

"While this is classwork, it still is the first day of school," Kakashi started. _ Oh please don't say it. Please don't say it. _"I'm allowing you to turn around to the desk behind you to work."

"What if you don't want to?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi sighed. "Sasuke just turn around. Or at least just make new friends." Kakashi stated glancing over at Hinata. Her face burned as she was caught off guard as she was listening to them talk.

* * *

Sasuke sighed at his two options. Potentially Bored to death or definitely annoyed to death? Both would be rather painful. But at least one he might come out alive

He wasn't one for new people, but today he would make the exception. It's not like he could just _ not _ talk to her. Well, he could. In fact, he could do whatever the hell he wanted, but over the course of the year they would do work together, and breaking the ice now was better than later.

He scanned the page. It was basically just review of all different sciences like biology and Earth Science. He chose a random question.

"What'd you get for number six?" He asked, although it came out like a demand. Her eyes, all in half a second, looked to him, widened like a deer in front of head lights, went and back to her paper. Her face (from what he could see) grew a faint blush.

"U-Uh, m-mitotic cell d-division." She stuttered out without looking at him. He sighed. She couldn't be that anti-social. No one was more anti-social Shino. No way.

Then again, Naruto didn't know her. And Naruto knew _everyone._

He looked behind him, saw a cherry headed girl glaring holes into her back. Another suspiciously looking up at her every few seconds. He turned back around. _May have just found the problem to my solution._

"Explain this concept to me." _That I already know so damn well._

She looked semi shocked. She looked at her hands, and pushed up her glasses. _Like a true nerd._ Being smart doesn't always include being geeky. Look at most of the class. And judging from her last name, Sasuke thought she should know first hand. Somehow, however, she didn't.

"U-Um, it's very s-s-simple actually-" Her stutter was annoying, but Sasuke actually chuckled after her struggling to get across the word simple was very amusing. Such a 'simple' word, and she could barely say it. She sounded like a snake while doing it too. Unfortunately, that put him step backwards, and the girl continued looking at her paper.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Ahem, continue."

She let out what Sasuke thought was a sigh. _Intresting, _he thought. _So she does have a certain annoyance of other people._

"T-The concept is easy. S-So the question b-basically is all about the l-l-last s-sentence. It s-states 't-the human b-body can produce and r-replace skin cells u-using t-the v-vitamin K. W-What is this process c-called?' W-Well tell me w-what you know about m-m-mitosis already." She says pushing up her glasses again. About eighteen stutters in those last five or so sentences, and Sasuke had barely heard a word.

Sasuke looked back."Hn. Not much. Karin what do you know about mitosis?"

Her eyes lit up. "It's the multiplying of cells without fertilization. A form of asexual reproduction." Sakura glared at her. Sasuke nodded.

"So what about meiosis? Why is that not the answer, uh..." He tried to remember her name.

"Hinata H-Hyuga." He took note of how she said her name. "A-And-"

Sakura quickly cut in."Meiosis involves the formation of reproductive cells or gametes-"

"I said," Sasuke snapped his fingers trying to remember. "Hikar-...Hyuga. Well, Hyuga?

"U-Um Sakura-san w-was basically right. T-The a-answer c-can't be meiosis b-because t-then..." She trailed off. Sasuke didn't even know where she was going with this.

"T-T-Then what?" Karin imitated. Earning a slight smirk of harmless humor out of Sakura.

Her cheeks grew red. "T-Then h-humans would basically have to have...i-i-i-intercourse e-every time they g-got a c-cut. T-That is o-only if t-the types were s-s-switched."

"What kind of drugs have you been doing?" Karin whispered to herself.

"Shuddup Karin, you're not funny." Sakura gave a major roll of the eyes, and looked at her paper. Sasuke looked at who looked confused. He knew Hinata only assumed that Sakura really didn't like her, or just truly thought she wasn't funny. Both were pretty much true.

"She's 100% right," Sakura lit up. "_Not _you. Meiosis makes the gametes that only have half the chromosomes needed which are the sperm and egg, and once combined have the 46 chromosomes needed."

Hinata looked at him confused, but her face strangely held a hint of satisfaction. "Y-you s-said..."

"Yep, but now I'm all intriguing," he stated in a 'matter of a fact' tone . "You just fell for my trap, and you want to talk to me now. Ice breaking," With a placid face, he uncharacteristically patted the top of her non-volumistic hair. "See you later, Hyuga." The bell rang, and Sasuke dismissed himself.

* * *

-Lunch

Well, it was true what they said. He was a strange, yet interesting one. Planning out that whole thing to lessen the awkwardness which lead to small talk, and small talk want exactly big on Hinata. And Hinata wasn't big on it either. Anymore for that matter. Mainly because she had no friends to practice it on.

And remembering the real problem at hand, In this sea of Monsters, Hinata found not one table free and completely isolated to go way . She clutched her Brown bag. This year she wasn't lucky enough to have Neji in her lunch period. Her muscles tightened, as her options began to escape her. Each table becoming more and more crowded with cliques. She inhaled a breath of dread. Before passed out, She exited the room. She ran upstairs to the roof, a nice sanctual place she found last very late last year(like two days left of school late). She jumped the gate to the stair case. She opened the door with a push, and was met with baby blue sky, push clouds, and sing Sun. She breathed out relief, and sat back on her head. Hunger forgotten, she began to relax, and her tension loosened.

She took her bento out of her brown bag all so one could see its savory goodness. She took her first bite of heaven. "Mmm..." She moaned aloud. How she loved Chiko' s cooking. _Now this is what I'm talking about._

Why couldn't school in general be like this? She shrugged, and then took out her finger to do some homework. Algebra 2 and Tric. Too Easy. She hummed peacefully as she easily glided through each question.

Find line of best fit using r= and r^2=

_Yeesh, they really are starting us off easy this year. This is-_

"Oh wow, it was a great idea following you our here, Sasuke. The views amazing!" Hinata' s ears peeked at her beloved' s voice. But with his voice came others. Before she could hear anything more, she abandoned her lunch, and ran around the corner of the room leading to the roof.

"Naruto' s right for once. This sure is beautiful." Ino stated. Shikamaru, and the rest of the others in that group agreed.

Hinata panicked.

"You guys are such stalkers. I specifically said _not _to follow me."

"Couldn't have been that chest m clear if we all followed you." Shino said as he pushed up his glasses.

_Oh my goodness. Shino and Kiba will see me humiliated._

"well I'm going to look around." Sakura stated. Her steps got closer, and Hinata held her breath. She took her books in one arm, and went into stealth mode. She quickly went around back, and the edge was very tiny-She had to walk horizontally, and slowly. She made her way. She would dive into the pool below her before she let any of them see her. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't let them see her. Pathetic and she knew it, but what other choice She? Sure she was in a quest for change, but today would not be first step . She looked down again, and her head began to spin. That's a long way down. Maybe on second thought she could just make a run for it?

She made it to the other side only to bump into a hard, expensive smelling chest. Petrified, she looked up into deep onyx eyes.

"U-Uchiha-san..."

"Hyuga." He looked back at his friends who were oblivious to it. She took her chance, and went for a swim.

.

Thankfully, it was too chilly for swimming and the fake cover was in the pool, and Hinata received only a little moisture. _Best luck I had all day._

She went straight to the locker room. Thankfully she had gym next, and would just be early. Surely they couldn't be doing anything too brutal. Maybe mile run or weight room, but of course nothing seemed to go the Hyuga' s way now did they?

"Dodgeball..." She just barely muttered under her breath. The Hyuga slightly wished it had been a full blown Pacific she had landed in rather than a soft pool cover.

* * *

**A little bit of a boring start, but it's mainly the exposition. I'm not sure if this is the sure length of the chapters throughout the story, but out mainly depends on my mood. So, Hinata an unlucky girl or nahhh? And how is Sasuke going to continue to make things less awkward in order to successful lab partner relationship? Find out next time! And rating may change btw. **

**And remember to review! Flame me all you want, or love me ask you want! Completely up to you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey loved the responses I got back from many first chapter really appreciate it. And I read back over my story, and saw that I put Asuma as the Chem teacher, sorry that was a mistake. He is the Algebra 2 and tric teacher lmaooo I'm always making mistakes. Btw, there are a mixture of P.O.V In this story so I hope that'll avoid any confusion.**

**But anyways, hope you guys enjoy, and I'll meet you at the end! **

* * *

.

Hallway

.

That Hyuga...now she is strange. First, the sprinting down the hallway out of nowhere, the Stutter, and now the disgusting off the edge of the roof. Literally, I turned for like one second, and the next she was gone. Well, she's definitely not boring anymore, I'll give her that.

I sighed at what was next on my schedule: Gym. What an unnecessary class that no one likes or takes seriously. All you basically have to do is show up. They supply us with uniforms too. These brilliant ass teachers made zero sense.

"Hey, Sasuke! Yo wait up!" I heard Naruto's voice from behind me, and immediately without thinking quickened my pace.

"Hey Sasuke!" And what thought was a pace that exceeded his, turned out to be nothing. He caught up to me.

He was panting. Hard. "Hey, I've been trying to catch up to you. Did you not hear me?" He asked a little annoyed.

I told my eyes. Could he be anymore clueless? "Oh, Naruto was that you? I thought it was this _other _annoying yellow kid. Thank God it's only you though." Sarcasm dripped from my voice.

Naruto scratched his head. "Oh, I had no idea there was another annoying yellow kid in our school." He looked confused, and I bet every dollar I got that fool is trying to see if he'd ever seen another yellow annoying kid.

Naruto laughed. "Oh, that kid! He's so stupid."

My sweat dropped. I kept walking.

"Yo, wait up! I was just messing with you, jeez." Naruto chuckled.

.

I entered the locker room with Naruto following behind me.

"I'm telling you, I'm not that stupid." Naruto continued to laugh.

I rose a brow. "Really? Loosely chasing after Sakura for nearly eight years? Not stupid at all."

He gave a grin. "That's not stupid. That's love, bruh."

Kiba interjected. "You know she's a ho-"

"Yo! Don't succumb to that gossip you guys." He threw his hands up before putting in his combination.

"It's not gossip, bro." Kiba changed his shirt.

"Facts. Let it go, Naruto." I finished changing into white t-shirt, and red basketball shorts.

"So what it is this? Some kind of intervention? You guys wouldn't know for sure. It's not like she gave you guys..." he trailed off, as Kiba, Shikamaru, and I exchanged mischievous looks. Kiba was first to talk.

"She basically begged me dude. Begged _me._ Probably to get information about Sasuke or something. Sorry." He shrugged.

Shikamaru smirked. "I'm not. As annoying as she is, she knows her stuff. I-"

"Alright, alright, I get your point." I smirked as he looked at me. "I don't even wanna _know _your story."

I closed my locker, and nodded. "You right, you right."

"You girls done in here?!" The guys shreiked a little as Anko-sensei-woman coach- unexpectedly burst in. We nodded.

"Then get out there!"

The four of us headed out (Shino and Chouji being in a different class), and awaited the girls to come out like usual.

"I swear that woman is crazy," Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Still bad as fuck though." Kiba admitted. We exchanged looks.

"True."

"Yeah."

"Hn."

* * *

Girl locker room

I tried to balance on shoes so my white socks wouldn't touch the floor. I put my clothes on the stall hanger, and wished that I had worn a sports bra. I had no protection from rubber balls that hit it.

One upside I had was my clothes, I smartly kept the boy one Neji gave me urging me to put it on. I wasn't okay with exposing myself so much anyway. The girl gym uniform was rather short, and too...sexual for my taste.

I put my clothes on, avoiding the other girls who were catching up, and talking about already new first day gossip. Mainly meaning Sakura and her crew, and Karin and her crew. Which is basically everyone.

I head out and sit on the bleachers. I see that most of the boys were out, and ready to cheer for the girls as they walked out. Every year they'd applaud the short gym uniforms that girls from four class years ago fought for. I was easily over looked and didn't mind at all. I even appreciated it a little bit.

I watched as some girls walked out and the guys whistled. Male hormones are truly amazing. Sakura and her friends came out and if course earned them attention as well. I didn't understand what the use of the attention was, but then again, I didn't exactly get anything that involves socializing or even having a social life.

.

"Okay, we're gonna start off this year with old fashioned game of dodgeball." The class cheered, and I only sank into my baggy clothes.

"Who's captain?"

Everyone rose a hand eagerly waiting to be called upon. Of course I sat back, and watched as Gaara and Sasuke were made team captains.

Anko flipped a coin. "Call it!"

"Heads," Gaara spoke.

Sasuke crossed his arms. He was probably going to say that.

It landed on Anko's wrist and she flipped it. She grinned at Gaara. "You called it. What do you choose?"

He shrugged. "First team pick."

Anko nodded. "Alright everyone! Line up!" Everyone got up off the bleachers, and began to condense into one line like ants.

"Gaara your up."

He stepped up and examined us. "Kankuro." I have never condoned staring. It's rude. But this guy... I stared at the strange looking boy, no man, as he grinned, and walked to Gaara. He was tall, lean and has a somewhat tested stature to his smile. But what really caught me were those exotic markings on his face. Violet boldly traced the outline of his manly features. Judging from his attitude, and the stride to his walk, He was obviously a senior, and just about ready to make this year his best and worst.

Sasuke began to choose. "Naruto." And like a complete polar opposite to the man prior to stepping up, Naruto basically skipped over to his best friend. I inwardly giggled. _He's so child-like._

"Lee." Gaara spoke, and he jogged out probably excited to play in either team.

Sasuke choose next "Shikamaru." He sighed, and muttered something making his way next to Naruto.

"Tayuya." Gaara says. And she makes her way down.

And it basically goes on like that for the next two minutes. Sasuke choosing and Gaara choosing. However, I noticed my insides begin to churn as the sea of people I blended in with, begin to thin out. I became more and more opaque as they kept costing, and ask of the sudden it was only me, and basically everyone starting at me.

It seemed I was on Sasuke' s team by default, and I rushed down before anyone could make a fool of me. Made a fool by someone else, I wasn't. But made a by myself, I was. I rushed down rather too quickly, skipping one of the steps, and before losing total balance, abruptly caught myself making my heart skip three beats. My glasses were the one who took the fall though. They feel off my face, and under many next step. The side of the bar broke off, and I was left with 75% of glasses that I came to school with._ Oh my goodness! _I want panicking, I was frustrated. I should just go home before I cause anymore damage.

I went to pick up my glasses trying to ignore the snickers. Anko came up to me. "Can thou still wear 'em?" I tried them on. They stayed, but one side of my face felt strangely heavier than the other. And naked.

"Y-Yes. For now I-I guess." I forced a smile.

She smiled back. "I like it Hyuga." She patted my shoulder.

"Alright you guys! Let's play dodge ball."

.

"Okay, on my whistle." Anko observed both sides. I gulped nervously. I jumped when someone tapped my shoulder. I cautiously turned.

I was met with Kiba' s bright grin. "You got this Hinata. You can stay behind me of you want." I nearly cried. While it was barely anything, it was the most encouraging thing I heard all day from another student. I nodded.

"Alright!" She blew the whistle, and everyone raced to the rubber balls of Satan. I blinked, and everything happened in a blur. Sasuke one person out and then another out. Sakura aimed a perfect windmill for Kin who went down like a pack bowling pins. Naruto caught one, no two balls at once, and put Shikamaru who cursed back in the game.

Watching it go down thus far I foresaw what could happen to my rusty uncoordinated joints, and finally took Kiba up on his offer unconsciously tugging at the hem of his shirt. He paid me no mind except for a glance. He stood, and took a few balls to throw.

I bit my lip. This is not me. This not my scene. I don't participate in sports anymore. That's not me.

I pushed up my glasses nearly friend over a ball behind me. Being invisible had its advantages. No one has even attempted to hit me yet._ Don't think like that, Hinata! Next thing you know, you're entire face is broken in! _

And that was the unlucky truth. I am a total jinx, and dismissed the thought of anything lucky like not getting thrown at being my fate.

Instead, I watch as the team's thin out, and Sasuke and Gaara compete in a heated battle to get each other out. I do remember Gaara. He came to Konoha freshman year. He is quiet like Sasuke, and had appealing appearances much like him too warning him his own fan club. Only, I don't recall him and Sasuke ever talking. Looking at them closer, I don't understand the whole remain thing. I thought Naruto was Sasuke' s only rival?

I was awoken from my face by a voice. "Yo!" It was Sasuke. "Are you gonna help or what?" He threw a ball at me, that barely managed to catch. I push my glasses. Naruto was now trying to handle the front line with about eight other people.

"A-Ano...I-I," I fumbled for words.

He waited for an answer. "Look, I'm not giving you a choice, okay? You're here and you're playing."

I nodded. "O-Okay." He looked at me like he was waiting. "O-Oh!" I looked at him one last time before trying to Chuck it for real.

It didn't even move a foot.

Sasuke looked at the ball then me. He laughed. I felt my body temperature rise, and my face gain color.

"You know what, You got it back here!" He chuckled. "Okay, I'm just kidding." He only had a grin on now. "Now throw for real." He says seriously.

I gulped, and tried again.

Maybe a yard. But even to say that was iffy.

Sasuke looked at me, and I looked down at my shoes. "Okay, well then." He put his hands on his hips. "You should probably forfeit any and all physical activity. In fact, protect yourself at all costs."

* * *

I watched red hair move from one side to the other. Damn, this kid is annoying. I picked up a ball to Chuck loosely at him, and he dodged effortlessly, and nodded at Naruto. He chucked it, and I baked in the surprised expression he wore before it came towards him. But still he swiftly dodged. We were up by one. 6-5.

Gaara chucked at us, but the basis were to fast to catch. The friction against my hands with that rubber would probably set them on fire.

Naruto spoke."We're winning this game, sasuke. I don't care." I gave a smirk.

I looked at Naruto to guard my back, and he nodded. I cautiously went to grab the ball, but saw a tiny wallflower in the back:Hyuga. I smirked as a plan formulated in my head.

.

I laughed as she threw the ball. I didn't expect her to be that bad. This plan would go perfectly.

She looked nervous under my gaze, but who was I to care? I want losing.

Even after the second time around she did not make it to where I was standing, and came to this conclusion: "You Should probably forfeit any and all physical activity. In fact, just perfect yourself at all costs."

She didn't seem upset. Almost like she knew this, and that was fairly interesting, but somewhat expected.

She nodded. "I-I understand."

I turned to walk away. "Sasuke look out!" Kiba' s voice reached me just in time, and I instinctively caught the flying ball. It burned like a bitch in my hand, but it was worth it. Kankuro was out. I walked over, and nodded at Kiba. Kankuro cursed and walked away. Unfortunately after final eight no one could be added to the game so we were stuck.

I wouldn't have guessed it, but Gaara was angry. I couldn't tell by his face, but when took Shikamaru and Ino out with two gutsy shots, I knew we had to get serious. 4-4(without Hinata who was taking my advice). I smirked. And at this point, he could be playing us like I was playing him.

I aim for Tayuya who was behind Gaara most of the entire time. She thought she could catch the ball. It was on a curve, but heading to fast for her. It fumbled from her chest to the floor. She rolled her eyes, and left the gym floor.

Gaara throws in response, at Sakura who had surprisingly made it this far. She tries to dodge, and almost does, but before it skidded on the ground, hits the pink haired girl's shin.

"Now that was low." Naruto said. He gave a small grin. "Get it?"

"Shut up, Naruto." Kiba scolded. We focused back on the problem at hand. It would be tough getting out Suigetsu. He's fast, but cocky. While I liked him, I liked winning dodge ball better.

"Naruto," I called him as I picked up a ball. As he looked at me with question I looked towards Suigetsu. Naruto was an idiot, but this is dodge ball. Neither of us played around with dodge ball. We were an undefeated duo.

He nodded. We tried the same technique we did on Gaara only hoping he wouldn't notice it. I changed it up and had Naruto throw first. He should be the finishing throw given his history with being starting quarterback, but we don't want them catching on. Naruto threw hard so he couldn't catch it. He easily moved around it, and I took my chance.

But Kiba for some stupid reason for to him first. He caught it. _Dammit._

"What the hell?!" I hissed.

"Gaara caught on. I just saw him tell Suigetsu. It's better me than you right now. That traitor ass jerk isn't getting anything he wants, and I'll make sure of it." With that he walked away.

I trained my eyes on Suigetsu. Gaara was protecting him, and Gaara could also protect himself. If only we had three people...

_But wait..._

No way. That's totally last resort.

I looked at the third opponent: Takami. I didn't know him, and he was at the far end of the court, and Wasn't throwing much. I was stood right to overlook him, and he was leaving all of our weaknesses and probably relaying them to Gaara when I wasn't looking. I bet Hyuga is doing the same thing, but she's got another purpose.

I took one ball to aim for Gaara, and immediately picked up another to aim for Takami. Muscles tight, and not warmed, from lack of doing anything, he could only look at the ball with pure shock before it gutted him in the stomach.

"Nice!" Naruto cheered.

"You boys have three minutes!" Anko reminded.

"Naruto," I said.

"Huh?"

"Rapid fire." I smirked.

"Uh, o-okay, okay. Alright." He said more confidently.

We picked up the balls from the court, and threw them like crazy at Suigetsu. He simply tried to dodge, but it got overwhelming. He ducked and ducked, until he tried to throw.

Naruto caught it. "Thank-" I was cut off as I saw Suigetsu holding one of the rubber balls.

Naruto pouted back to his regular stupid self. "Damn, almost had them. You got this Sasuke."

We looked at each other, and then wasted absolutely zero time. Taking running start, I lean all the way back, and used my momentum forward to aim towards him. Our balls-_the _balls flew past each other, and hit me, and him. We both fumbled to catch it. The ball left the fingertips of my right hand, and then I played hot potato with out on my left, but still landed on the floor. Half the bleachers 'awwed', but I smirked.

"Alright, Gaara' s team wins!" Gaara smirked triumphantly.

How I love the element of surprise.

"I oppose, however." I say as I raise my hand.

* * *

I watch in horror as Sasuke let's the ball drop to the ground. _Oh my God._He watches the ball and some people cheer and others grumble. _Maybe, he forgot?_

"Gaara' s team wins!" Anko announced. _Oh thank you._

"I oppose, however." Sasuke raises his hand.

"You can't oppose defeat, Uchiha." Gaara speaks his first words of the period.

"Shut the hell up. I am not yet defeated." He looks at me, urging me forward. So this is why he told me to stay back and protect myself? I feel so used. _Nothing I'm not used to, though._

I peek through the bleachers, and come forward. People gasp, and whisper. I Bush.

"That doesn't count. You have to throw at least two balls. She threw none." Takami spoke.

"On the contrary, I did witness her throw, while it wasn't what you can subsequent, but she did throw _two _balls. They were just too short distance to notice." Sasuke said.

Anko laughed. "I'm impressed, Uchiha. What you'd to win, no?" He shrugged. "Okay, final minute! Hyuga vs. Sabaku! Everyone off the court."

Everyone exited, and I heard whispers from 'that poor thing.' To 'she about to get it good.' I gulped. The whispers went into a decresando of pure silence. The buzzer started. Sea green met my ghost-freak eyes, and I looked at the ball he was holding. I took a deep breath waiting...

And waiting...

It's been thirty seconds and he has not thrown yet. I felt sweat secrete from every gland in my body. _Gosh, I don't even know if I can make it through this let alone catch the ball._

I widen my stance a little preparing for this hell. It's going to hurt. No matter how soft.

"Hyuga, c'mon. Don't be a prick." Sasuke looked at me. Naruto and Kiba and the rest of them were standing there nodding in agreement. Even Sakura! I feel awkward about this. Very awkward, but I can't just not try with them standing there.

I pick up a ball, and look at it, but have no time. I hear the air being sliced as a hurdling rubber comes toward my face. I instinctively use the rubber ball to shield my face. The rubber ball does just that, but the shock makes it bounce out of my hands. I collect myself again, and hear another. _This is it..._

I looked at the bleachers one last time. _You guys will either not hate me or hate me after this, and I'll be just fine with either, or. It's only dodge ball. Not like it ever did anything for me._

The ball gets hurdled into my stomach, and I cough thickly and roughly. My knees reach the floor. I clutch my stomach, and for a moment I am in a haze. _What is this? _I think as I feel my hands rubbing something tough, and leathery. _No rubbery. _I think smirking to myself.

"Hyuga caught it. Uchiha' s team wins!"

I caught it. Noises flood my ears, and I could barely hold myself up.

I glanced at Gaara. He was merciless. He only rolled his eyes, and went to the bathroom.

I was caught off guard by a maximizing amount of people surrounding me. I blushed at the attention. Big crowds clearly aren't my thing.

"Nice job, Hinata-chan!" Naruto ruffled my hair._Since when does he know my name? He knows my name? Oh my freaking gosh...He knows my name! _I try to smile without looking like an even bigger dork.

Sasuke nodded at me approvingly, and got thanks from everyone else. Kiba says he was so proud. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Hyuga! Hyuga! Hyuga!"

But when they started chanting my name, I knew it wasn't.

"Hyuga! Hyuuuuga!" I felt a sharp smack, and vision was cleared. I was looking at a crusty white old ceiling.

I looked around only to find onyx eyes staring back at me. I was totally confused. "W-W-W-Wha...?" Confusion.

* * *

Sasuke sighed trying to wake her up. The nurse says she would be fine, but since she was busy, wanted him to stay to check on her before she woke up.

So he tried a more efficient process. "Hyuga." He tried. No response. He shook her a little. "Hyuga, we gotta go to class. I know you're only sleeping." He sighed at the unresponsive geek.

"Hyuga! Hyuga! Hyuga!" She gets annoyed by people too, so why not? "Hyuga, Hyuuuuuga!" He gave her a little smack, and he saw her move. She fluttered her large opal eyes under her glasses.

She looked confused. "W-W-Wha...?" She tried getting up only to wince, and remained propped on her elbow.

He sighed. "What happened?" She asked again.

"Sabaku knocked you out. Cold." He spoke in a monotone.

She barely nodded. "A-And the g-game?"

"Not even close." He says it like it's nothing, but he was kind of upset. He couldn't blame her though. "Some say it was just the wind of the ball hurrdling towards that got you down in the first place. The ball just finished you off." He added.

She nodded. "W-Why are y-you here?"

"Because I basically have to take responsibility given that I put up against one of the strongest guys ever. Besides me, off course, but you already knew that."

Disregarding his last sentence, she sits up Against her pain, her usual bad posture, worse than usual. "H-Huh..." She looked thoughtful for a moment. Then she looked like would cry, and then she looked angry as hell, and then she looked...fine?

"S-So I just m-messed up again, no?" She shrugged. "N-Nothing I h-haven't done before. B-But oh well, right?" She sounded fine to Sasuke, but she clearly wasn't. She's not that optimistic. This isn't the Hyuga he knew.

Then again, why would he care?

Though he couldn't help but raise a brow at her. She wouldn't hold this up. Sasuke barely knew her, but he knew her. She wasn't about to keep this up.

She stared at her hands for awhile, and Sasuke figured, he already waited this long he could wait another few minutes. He was in no rush to get to class anyway.

He watched her waiting for her to cry, say let's go, I'm fine, just get up and go, something!

And she spoke. "I-I..." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I don't know w-w-what it is," She closed her eyes again pounding her hand against the other. "b-but I'm starting to think I dislike m-myself more than other people dislike me. I care too much about p-people who don't give a c-crap about me. B-But is it just the fault of everyone else who w-was unaccepting of me, or just...m-me?" She muttered to herself probably realizing some epiphanies. Some bullshit he wasn't even in the mood to care about. But kind of did. Kind of.

He was surprised she said that whole thing. With minimal stuttering too. She strikes him as a person of few words. Also, a very reserved one as well. Shouldn't she be trying her friends about this? Hence, why was He was even more surprised with what she said.

She looked at him. "Would you ever help me change?" He cared yes, but not that much.

"I'm no miracle worker, Hyuga." I brought her her things.

"Y-You don't n-need to be. I-I would just appreciate a-a little p-push." She tried to smile. _Probably trying to look pathetic on purpose. _Was she trying to...? _Many sides to this Hyuga I do not know, hmm. Well, I never knew her in first place._

"Absolutely Not."

"B-But you're so good at it." She stated.

"Good at what?" He asked.

"M-Making p-people like you."

"That's just me being myself. You can't make people do anything. If this is you, this is you. There's not much that can be done."

"This isn't me." Suddenly her eyes watered, and she blinked them away. "_This _is a g-girl w-who has been w-weared and teared d-down from people thinking it's okay to _make_ others feel like this. _This _is a girl w-who shelters and c-carries who _this _girl wants t-to be. This...this is not me."

Sasuke sighed. It sounded honest like a real internal conflict, but Sasuke wasn't one for _helping. _"Why not just ask Neji? Aren't you Two like siblings or whatever?"

"He d-doesn't understand, and that k-kinda of leads to an o-old f-family thing I-I can't go through r-right now." She Said.

Sasuke sighed. "There are plenty of other people who qualify."

"N-No. There aren't."

Sasuke was flattered, honestly he was. No one else could qualify, but Him? His ego was basically radiating off his aoura. However, he could see himself doing more harm than good.

"Y-You yourself w-wanted me to t-talk to you. Y-you wanted to break t-he ice. W-Well...I am doing it f-for you. No small talk. I'm j-just getting straight to the point."

He wanted to roll his eyes. "Look, okay, I cannot help you. I don't do these whatever transformation Tuesdays things. That's not _me. _I don't take up big projects." He stated. Then he felt slightly guilty. He basically mimicked her then.

"You know, I could get maybe Naruto to help. He-"

"N-Not Naruto..."

"Why he's not liked-enough?"

"No, the e-exact o-opposite in m-my-" She shut up immediately. But Sasuke was no fool. It took him a moment, but he pieced it together.

He only smirked. "Let's go, Hyuga." He began walking out. She quickly scurried after.

"W-Wait, but..."

"I'm not helping you I said," He just took her books seeing her still slightly light headed.

She pursed her lips. "I-I can m-manage. C-Can't help me, remember?"

"In no way shape, or form are you helping yourself by acting like a brat."

* * *

-Hyuga Residence

"Oh, great you're home!" Chiko put away her apron, and say down at the table urging Hinata to sit. However, Chiko' s excitement was later dismissed by her appearance. Hinata' s glasses were broken. Her Northface jacket strange greennish color, and Hinata' s irritated eyes told her all.

"Hell-oooh," Hinata's father looked at her up and down. He knew she had bad taste, but this is...

"Chiko-san, please take my daughter to get new clothes. Hinata," He shook his head at the outfit clearly oblivious to its real cause. "No. Not cool."

"Hiashi-sama, this is not how she went to school. Your daughter has much more pride!" She looked back to Hinata. "Oh my..." As unfortunate as it is, Hinata even knew Chiko has seen Hinata have worse first days. Some days she didn't even finish!

Chiko rushed over. She checked to make sure she was alright. She held her face, and rubbed her shoulders. "Hinata-chan, I'm sorry-"

Hinata shook her head. "It's okay, I found a solution. I-I might be fine this year." She stated.

Hinata tired to explain. "Y-Yes, like usual my first day w-was terrible. I stuttered, tremendously, didn't know where to go, g-got knocked out at gym, the u-usual, however I know what to do, now." She said.

Chiko waited. "What is it?"

"Oh, I can't say y-yet, but I w-will." She ran upstairs uncharacteristically excited about her first day.

.

"What was that about?" Hiashi asked.

Chiko smiled. "I dunno, but it looks good."

Hiashi rude a brow. "_That _Love good?"

Chiko rolled her eyes at her boss. "You know what I mean. Don't sleep on Hinata, Hyuga-sama. She'll be dangerous someday, and you won't know what hit you."

Hiashi sighed."Maybe true, but until she proves such, I have no reason to rethink my decisions."

"Have you no faith?" Chiko asked.

Hiashi sighed again. "I wish I could say yes, but..." Chiko watched as his eyes turned solemn. "I have truly failed my first daughter."

* * *

-Courtyard

Sasuke and the rest of his friends laughed as Naruto make a fool of himself.

"Don't you think this is a little cruel?" Chouji asked somewhat amused.

Kiba snickered. "He'll be _fine. _Relax."

Sasuke sighed to himself watching as gullible Naruto made his way over to Sakura. She was talking to friends, and caught off guard by her persistent admirer. They told him she was ready to take it to the next level. Apparently Kiba was bored, and found Naruto funny when Sakura beat his ass. They dispelled past warnings leading him to the situation he is now. While the others knew it was wrong, none of them really did much to stop him.

"Ha!" Kiba laughed. "He deadass thinks she's into him." Kids laughed, and Sasuke shook his head with a smirk

Sakura looked confused, and then Naruto retired to corner her, as if to kiss her. Sakura screamed, tried pushing him away. And he did the next worse thing: he touched her. Just a slight tug of her waist, and Naruto was on the floor bleeding.

"Oh dayumn," Kiba cursed.

Sakura yelled something, and walked away with her minions.

The rest of them jogged/casually washed over to him. Naruto looked up. Probably in more pain than actually angry.

"That was a dick move, Kiba." He clenched his head.

Kiba laughed, and helped him up quickly disregarding his pain. "You'll be fine. But thanks, kind of ruined the boredom over here."

Naruto glared. "Sadistic bastard." Then went back to clutching his hurt body parts.

"Moving on," Shikamaru said. "I'm probably gonna have a party sometime in two weeks. Who should I invite?" Shikamaru asked immersed in his phone as if uninterested in his own conversation.

"Everyone, dude." Sasuke nonchalantly, stated.

"Everyone?" Naruto asked. "That's a lot of people."

"It's supposed to be. Or it'll be wack." Kiba said.

"Well, not everyone-like do we wanna invite Sakura or Karin?" Chouji asked. They ask exchanged looks.

"Well, that actually depends. Will there be drinks at this party?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru gave him a dumb look. Sasuke turned to Chouji. "Then yes."

"Your parents won't be home or something?" Naruto some up.

"No, anniversary or something like that. They'll be away for the weekend." He answers.

"Who are we not inviting?" Naruto asked. Sasuke thought for a moment.

"Obviously, no lames. Uh, Gaara?" Shikamaru asked. For a moment they thought on it, and Sasuke spoke up first.

"Sure." Sasuke smirked. "Let's see how he handles himself around Konoha crowd."

Kiba slyly smiled. "Are you planning something?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I dunno. Guess we'll find out."

* * *

**Oooh a little cliff hangy/foreshadowy, no? Lol, so anyways, a little bit of a turning point in the story, but it probably needs a little work. I'm sorry, my mind had been in the clouds for a few days. Waiting for the Fault In Our Stars, seeing The Fault In Our Stars, and crying after it. So my writing may be like bias because of it, and for that I apologize. Anyways, next chapter will be the beginning of the more interesting posts of the story, so stay tuned for that! Anyways hope you enjoyed, and of course-**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the last chapter!**

**I really appreciate the support of this story. I'm still a little new so this means a lot. I also got into a community and I have no idea what that is, but think it's good! So yea thanks you guys! And sorry for updating so late. I wrote this chapter like five times before I was satisfied. Then forgot to save it, and all that. You know, rookie mistakes, and what not. Good news is, chapter four is being commenced right now, and will hopefully be released this week. Well, I don't really have any new announcements besides that, so I guess I'll get right into it.**

**Enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

.

.

AP Chemistry

.

.

I got to class early today. I sat by the door, so I watched it carefully waiting for Sasuke to enter. I didn't give up on him helping me. He was my best option. My only option in fact. Kiba and Shino would urge that I'm fine the way I am. They'd be too nice. And at this point that's the exact opposite of what I need. I need blunt. I need observant. I need effective.

I need Uchiha.

He finally arrived at the one minute warning-along with vaguely the rest of the class. I searched for eye-contact. I would have to be persistent today if I wanted any chance of making it out this school year alive.

Without looking at me, he sat down in his seat next to me. He looked through his binder even though it was empty. It was only the second day, there's nothing to even look at.

His blatant disregard of me, was offensive. Yet, still I tried initiating a conversation.

"G-Good Morning, U-Uchiha-san." I greeted.

He glanced over, and then looked back at his binder. "No."

I frowned at him. "B-But you d-don't even know what I was going t-to say." I thought my words over. "I-I didn't e-even say anything in the first p-place."

Sasuke sighed. "What were you going too say?"

"I-I want you to help me." I told him.

"Like hell I am."

I felt my spirits rise. "R-Really?" He put his forehead in between his thumb and pointer finger. Concern spreads through me.

"No." He lifts his head.

"N-No? B-But you j-just-" Then I immediately felt stupid. _Sarcasm... idiot. _"O-Oh..."

"Yeah..." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "See, if you don't even know sarcasm, then you're going to need more than 'a little push'. That, I cannot help you with."

I sighed. "S-So what _can _You h-help me with?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Can't you figure that out you're self?"

"W-What do y-you mean?" I asked curious.

He rubbed his head. "I mean-not be rude-but look at you. You're wearing black, God-knows-what name brand jeans-flared. Who the hell wears flared jeans anymore? With crusty old Chuck Taylor's too? If you're gonna wear them, get a nice pair, and with something that compliments. Then you're wearing that same old North Face jacket. It's not cold Hyuga, lighten you're load. And what's wrong with your glasses? The frames aren't even big enough for the lenses? And you didn't fix them from yesterday either. And that's only the physical outlook. There's still everything else about you to be tweaked. So, you said this isn't you? Well, the only way you're going to reach whatever goal you're looking to reach is by breaking out of this little shell you got going on. And that I won't help you with." I wanted to grab a mirror, and look at these observations for myself. Because I know they're there.

"I-I..." I wasn't sure what to say. What do you say to someone who just pointed out your every flaw, and basically saying there is nothing he could do to fix it? He sounded like Neji, but could he be dissuaded? I searched for words, and could only come up with: "T-Thank you."

Before he could say anything else, Kakashi finally walks in. "Hello, my students! You're looking well today. Are we happy to finally see me? Hm?" No one answered, and he just set his things down. "Well, today we are going to journey into the molecular world of atoms. Everyone, take out your paper and pens. We're doing some note-taking today."

.

We were finally dismissed from first period, and I couldn't make anymore progress. Next period was math, and that would be my last chance before lunch, and I wasn't about to make a fool of myself _again. _Especially not in front of the most popular people in school.

I sighed to myself. If all else fails, I'll probably end up watching him from afar. See what his movements are and how he does what he does. _I'm stooping low _, I thought, and it was true.

I walked in and sat at my seat in the far left corner. Sasuke sat one desk down to the right of me. Unfortunately, Sasuke wasn't the kind of person to turn around for socializing. Not that there were people for him to socialize with. These were my people in this class, and Sasuke usually stayed away from them. Math is the only class where you might have people who aren't from your team. Strange and weird rule, but true. Like Sasuke, I didn't know these people too well, but they were geeky enough that I knew I was in the right class.

"Morning, class." An on time Asuma announced. "Today, you'll be working in the textbook today as a review of Pythagorean Theorem. It'll be an introduction to the lesson review of Sin, Cos sin, and Tangan. I hope your all familiar with it because it'll be a huge part of the curriculum this year." Everyone nodded. "Okay, open up to pages 76 and 77. Finish, both pages. You may turn to work with a partner, if you'd like." Some people got up, and a chair behind Sasuke opened up. I took my chance without thinking, and probably subconsciously knowing that my stubbornness could actually be a full on obsession.

I tried to get his attention. "U-Uchiha-san."

He said nothing. _Maybe he didn't hear me? _I cleared my throat, and spoke louder."U-Uchiha-san."

Again, nothing. I tried again. He could possibly be sleeping. "Uchiha-s-san?"

I was about to tap his shoulder when he whirled around, and grabbed my finger. He was glaring. "_What_?"

I jolted with sick, and gulped. "I-I..." He released my finger.

"If your going to pester me all day, at least quit with that insolent stuttering. It's a terrible habit." He spoke.

"U-Uh, s-s," I rolled my lips. "Sorry."

"And second, quit with that 'Uchiha-san' crap. It's irritating. I'm barely 17, I don't need such a formal honorific."He closed his eyes, and relaxed little bit. "We spoke about this last period. Literally, like twenty minutes ago. Just quit trying. It's not gonna happen."

I took a deep breath. I opened up to the page. I looked up, and meet curious onyx eyes. "W-Well? Are we going to do the w-work or not?"

He turned, and put his textbook on my desk. "Are you going to keep asking me for help?"

I looked at him then my book. "D-Depends."

"On what?" He asks flipping to the page.

I pushed up my glasses. "Are y-you gonna help me?" Then my textbook was on floor.

* * *

After flipping her book on the floor, I began to ponder. When the hell did she get so argumentative? Or maybe she was always like this, and I didn't even know. I could have sworn that just yesterday she couldn't even look at me without blushing like a fool, and now here she is-talking back to everything I say. Constantly asking me to help change. _At this point she's nearly changed enough._

I think about that last thought for a moment, and watch her. She pushed up her glasses at every question. Still stutters, and has horrible taste in clothes. _Nope, still a nerd._

"Your persistence pisses me off." I scoff.

She gave a small frown and nodded. "Your s-stubbornness fuels me."

I watched her with a risen brow. "Hn. Touche."

I stared at her for a moment. Just who is this girl? I must've underestimated the only other offspring of the Hyuga. She might not on par with the others I've met, but she wasn't your average social introvert.

I smirked. "Not your average social introvert at all." I muttered.

She looked up. "E-Excuse me?"

"Don't worry about it."

She looked at me for a moment then back to her textbook. "O-Okay then."

Maybe it was dodge ball yesterday. Gaara did concuss her. "You alright from yesterday?"

She gave me a curious look. "Y-Yes," She answered in a suspicious tone. "why do y-you ask?"

I put my hands up. "Hey, don't look at me like I'm the weird one. You keep coming up to me." I told her.

She tensed a little. "W-Well you already know my I-intentions."

"Do I really?" I questioned. "How can I be sure your not working for Karin or Sakura to just get information out of me?"

She flushed. "I do n-not!"

I leaned back in my chair. "Look at you, all flushed. You could very well be lying now." I knew she wasn't. To be honest right now I was just picking on her. I wanted to see how far gone the other Hyuga was or if I ready was just clueless to who she is.

"Q-Quit accusing me." She spoke.

"No, "

"I'm not w-working for a-anyone. I s-strongly dislike Karin, and I don't know S-Sakura."

"Not buying it."

"W-Well..." She trailed off at a loss for words.

Well, I guess I want so far off. Still didn't have much of a back bone. Comebacks are weak. She's still not much.

.

Band class

.

The bell rang as everyone walked in. Weird as it is, Band class was always the most fun. Though it's mainly because no one took out seriously. We either cut, or just talked the entire time. It wasn't until concert season came around that we tried to pull it together over the last week. Iruka hated the 11th grade band because of it. But it's not like every other didn't do it either.

"Hello class, nice to see you all again." Iruka lied through his teeth.

Naruto laughed. "Iruka! Buddy! How ya been?"

"Sit down, Naruto." Iruka turned to the class. "Actually, gotta give out seat assignments first." I rolled my eyes.

"Quit your complaining. I'm doing it by seat in your instrument. The best suited instrument players in the front, and the worst in the back. Not how other teachers have been doing it. Of course first in the flutes I would like Shino first seat, Naruto next to him second..." He continued saying the long list of flutes by seat.

Last year I secretly changed from clarinet to trumpet. Just because of all the girls who were constantly flowing into that section because of me.

"In the trumpets, first seat Hinata, and second seat Sasuke..." _Ugh, again? Really? _I thought as I looked at the ceiling. I slowly peeled myself from the corner I was already so accustomed, and walked over to the trumpet section which was conviently placed next to the clarinets making my other seating partner Naruto. Behind me was Kiba and Ino, and thankfully Sakura on the other side of Hinata.

"These will be the seating arrangements for the concerts and practices. So take them all in." Iruka stated.

The room phone rang, and Iruka went to pick it up. Everyone turned, and began to talk.

"Sasuke-kun," Naruto and I turned to Sakura.

"What?" I snapped.

She smiled. "Will you be attending Shikamaru-kun's party as well?"

I sighed, and didn't bother to answer.

"Obviously, Sakura. Quit trying too strike up conversations." Kiba interjected.

"I wasn't talking to you, Kiba." Sakura hissed.

"You were talking around me-that's the same thing." He leaned back in his rolled her eyes, and scoffed looking to Ino for support.

I nodded at Kiba, and looked at Shikamaru. "What's after school looking like?"

He smirked. "You guys already know, but not my house today."

"Not mine." Kiba says.

"You guys already, know it's not my house." I spoke.

Chouji and Naruto glared at each other. They held up their hands. Naruto turned one of the music stands flat holding out an open fist. "Let's go Chouji."

Chouji laughed. "You sure you wanna do this, kid?"

"Of course, I'm starting Quater Back."

Chouji chuckled. "And I'm starting lineman." Naruto held up his hand anyway. Chouji grasped his hand, and Kiba called it.

"Alright...go!" Naruto called for a head start, but Chouji over powered him. Naruto' s face contorted in all sorts of ways went red, and Chouji finally put him out of his misery.

Naruto groaned. "Gaah! But it was my house last time."

"Too bad." Kiba chided.

Iruka returned from the phone looking distressed. "Sorry, I have to run down to the Music office. Damn being head of the dept. is gonna be a pain this year. Uh, here are some packets to do in the meanwhile. Keep the talking at a whisper please. Um, Hinata I want you in charge for now. Call 303 if something goes wrong; that's room number I'll be in."

* * *

I froze. _Me...In charge? _

I looked around at the class who were stealing glances at me, but mostly chatting it up. They didn't care what Iruka said; why the heck would they ever listen to me?

"I-Iruka-s-sensei, I d-don't think I-I'm s-suitable-" My quiet voice was cut off as he quickly rushed out the door.

The class only got louder ignoring the packets. I sank in my chair rubbing my head. Why am I on _ this _team?

Sasuke got up at one point, and I looked at him curiously. As did Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru. Sasuke went over to the attendance sheet, and started writing on it, and so did the others. They began to walk away.

"U-Uchiha-san, w-wha-where are y-you guys going?" I asked shocked.

"Leaving. Probably gonna get some beanie sandwiches. We'll try not to be too late to English."

"B-But this is s-still class-" I was cut off by everyone else beginning to follow in their school idols footsteps. By the time it was all said and done, the class was completely empty.

"K-Kiba-kun?" He shrugged with a slightly sympathetic look. The class left the hour long period leaving me some with a pair of sea green eyes penetrating my boundaries. If there was one person who recently rivaled my fears of Karin, it was Sabaku Gaara.

I avoided his eyes at all costs; looking at the Windows, the doors, the desks, my hands, the floor-everything _but _him.

I jumped slightly when he got up from his seat, and walked to the attendance sheet in front of me. I fidgeted anxiously as he closed in. _Why am I so scared? _I thought. Karin had done much worse to me than throw a stupid dodge all at me. In fact, that's a good day. _Then what is it?_

I continued to question myself until he was signing in his name at the attendance sheet front of me, and...our eyes met. All my inquiries were answered when I looked into his icy green glare. I immediately averted his gaze.

"Yo," He spoke, and quietly I shrieked.

I was panicking on the inside. My insides churning with anxiety, but I still looked up; barely meeting his gaze. "Y-Yes?"

His eyes were glazed over, but I noticed just the slightest softening of his eyes. I was safe to assume it was a form of sympathy. I let the class slip right through my hands. _Right pity. He doesn't even know me, and he already knows I'm pathetic._

He asked,"Haruka is it?" _He only got one letter right... _I mentally sighed.

"E-Err...C-Close. H-Hinata H-Hyuga." I told him trying not to point my fingers.

"Ah." He sighed and put the pen down looking down at me. "I would like to apologize. I hurt you in gym. I went too far; it was uncalled for."

I pushed up my glasses, then looked at him shocked. He was actually apologizing. "I-I... n-no please d-d-don't w-worry! I-I'm n-not m-mad; you n-needn't apologize..." I spoke with my words barely coming out audible.

He nodded. "Next time, I suggest you just walk off the court."

I bit my lip. "I-I'll b-be s-s-sure to k-keep that i-in m-mind." I say looking at my hands. _I had that one coming. Basically asked for it._

"Hmp, see you next class then." He took his folder, and silently walked out.

.

AP English

.

Honestly, I'm not sure what just happened a period ago. He only said a few things. All of which that were short, simple, and blunt. Though, none of it was very uplifting. I'm not even sure if I could count his apology as a real apology.

I sighed. _I still accepted it anyway. _

Maybe if I had Sasuke mentoring me like I've already begged him a Million times to do already, I would've done the right thing. _And what's up my stutter all of the sudden?_

Thinking about the conversation, I didn't get past more than two words without stuttering. I put my head on my desk. I must've looked like a straight up fool. I clenched my pencil. _I really need to get it together._

"Okay class, today we will be reading a 4 page article about the first author's literature we're reading this year-Edgar Allan Poe." Kurenai spoke waking me from my thoughts. "This packet includes 16 multiple choice questions on the back involving questions about the reading and some grammar." Kurenai spoke.

"It's only the second day, can you cut us some slack?" Naruto asked. I held down a giggle. For an AP class, this is more than slack. It's a kindergartners challenge. Though, Kurenai wasn't as amused.

"Slack? This is child's play, and you want me to give you less work? " Kurenai' s strange red eyes pierced Naruto.

A clueless Naruto scratched his head. "I mean...yeah."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't realize this wasn't an AP class. I'd better give you no work, no?" Kurenai said, sarcasm dropping from her voice.

"Nah, you're good Kurenai-sensei," The class giggles. "It's just that today's the second day-"

He's finally cut off by Sasuke. "Excuse him, he's fairly incompetent. His IQ had been been below 1 since he was a child. They don't know what to do with him. He's even an insult to the special education class."

"Hey!"

"Huh, is that so?" Kurenai inquired.

Naruto giggled nervously. "You don't really believe that, do you...Kurenai-sensei?"

"I've clearly been lead to believe nothing else, Naruto." Kurenai said as she pay out the packets.

"I'm not incomprehent!" Naruto exclaims.

Kurenai sighed, and Sasuke rubbed his forehead. "It's incompetent." Sasuke corrected.

"Why are you in this class? Can you even name a vowel?"

Naruto chuckled. "W-wh -y?"

Kurenai sighed. "Give me two pronouns."

"Who, me?" Naruto grinned not completely sure.

Kurenai suppressed a smirk. "Get out of my class, Naruto." And the class erupted in laughter._That's Naruto for you. _

.

After school

.

Today, after school, I decide to make a daring move. I decided that if Sasuke wouldn't help me directly, then he would help indirectly. I would take notes on Sasuke.

I sigh as I close my locker. _I know this is stooping low, but..._

It's not like it'll be forever; I'm just gonna take notes on him and the pages to see how they interact!

"It's not like I'll be stalking or anything. Just silently following and watching their actions without any of them knowing-that's all." I tell myself.

"That's the exact definition of stalking." I jolted, and turned to face Uchiha Sasuke. I felt my b face heat up.

"W-W-Why a-are y-you..." I feebly asked.

He pointed to the water fountain. "You're lockers right next to it. Then I couldn't help but over hear. Who are you planning to stalk anyway?" He asked with his arms crossed.

"N-Nobody!" I say not even sure if I really am lying.

He shrugs,"None of my business I guess." _It kind of is though..._

"Y-Yeah..." I say nervously scratching my ear.

"Ah, later Hyuga." He settings his messenger bag on his shoulder, and leaves without awaiting my response.

"A...ah."

I put operation take notes on Sasuke and friends into action that afternoon.

I watched him as he wakes away. He has an unsettling, but intriguing swagger to his walk. It just shouted confidence and pride. Without hesitation I got it down. I already knew my posture these days was getting worse and worse shopping with my confidence. They were directly related and my posture only shouted silent cry for help.

I grab my by bag, and sling the strap on my shoulder. I walk out to the front of the school, and see him taking to people I probably never would. Watching him I saw that he was dying to much of the interacting; more so just _re_acting. _Ugh, I already _do _that._

After, curtly dodge Neji. I watched Sasuke as discreetly as possible. Though, safer watching for 45 minutes of him basically doing nothing, I decided to take a break. I took out a juice box, and looked over the notes I had.

I pursed my lips. The notes were good, but I already knew these things about me. I just don't know how to upgrade myself. It's like what the teachers tell them,"if you could learn it yourself, they'd give the textbook and I wouldn't have a job." That's most definitely the case hear. Of course there's a technique to breaking out of the infamous cocoon, she'll, barrier, whatever we wanna-not-be-nerds call it.

I glance back over. "But he'll never help me." That was probably a fact_. Though trying a few more times can't hurt, ne?_

.

As I open the door, I am fondly greeted by Chika. "Hi, Chika-chan." I smile at her heading. the fridge.

She pops her head out of the stove. "Hina-chan? What are you doing back so late? You always come back before Neji and he didn't know where were, and he always knows where you are, and then you didn't answer your phone." That's right, I didn't take my phone with me today."I was frantic all day; I-I thought...You really had me worried sick Hinata-chan. I was about to drive up there." She pulled me into acc embrace, and immediately I felt bad. I was caught up in my own (probably unachievable) goal, that I completely forgot about Chika and Neji who constantly worry for me.

"S-Sorry Chiko-chan. It's a new year, a-and I've nearly forgotten the rules. I s-stayed for extra help and then went to the library. I-I should've told you ahead of time or informed Neji-niisan. I-It won't h-happen again." I say half lying. I was pretty bad at it, but thankfully Chiko' s mental lie detector is off when she's so worried.

She holds my shoulders. "Alright sweetie, thank you." She says putting one hand on her chest. She takes a deep breath. "Well, to bridge away from such tensions, I have a plan in store that might benefit everyone."

I become curious. "What is it?"

"Well, since everyone's off this weekend, I think the five of us should enjoy a special weekend, how does that sound?" She smiled at me.

I looked at her incredulously. "D-Dad...i-is...o-off?" I ask. She nods.

"A-As in n-not w-working?" She nods.

"O-Only for an hour though, r-right?" She shakes her head.

"The e-entire weekend?" She nods again. I lean back in my chair. "So the others know?"

"Considering you are technically the only here, no. Neji had to leave saying some gibberish about his friends cutting eyebrows or something."

"I see. S-S what will we do?"

"Movie, dinner, shopping, amusement park, whatever you kids want. It'll be a nice intrusion into your new year, ne?" She smiled again.

"W-Why is he o-off?"

"Beats me. I'm just the maid." She takes some ingredients out of the fridge. "Well, I'll finish cooking. Do you have homework?"

I shook my head. She closed the fridge door," Good. Get ready for dinner, and call your siblings. What could that little best be doing an hour and half after the school bro rang? She's in eight eighth grade dammit! At least call!" She said already picking up the phone. "I apologize Hina-chan, I'll take care of that last chore."

I giggle a little already heading for the stairs.

.

"Tenten-chan, really tried to cut it off?!" Hanabi asked amazed at the table.

Neji sighed. "It was a whole mess feeling with the ratio of them. Lee had to draw his eyebrow back on because it just became a strip of skin."

Hanabi grinned. "And so the Noble Neji laughs at his own friends misfortune?"

Neji says suppressing a smirk,"Wrong as it is..."

Chiko chuckles,"Well, that's interesting Neji, how about you Hana? What interesting happened during your day?"

"Oh yeah! So yesterday This really dumb kid comes up to me, and says..." I watch as Hanabi talks not entirely listening though. It's been like this for awhile...Neji and Hanabi give their interesting stories, and I watch more than listen. I never ready engaged in their conversations. Just enjoyed the atmosphere, and preferred it this way. Usually when the conversation came to me, it turned out bland to say the least. I more so killed the vibe as one might put it.

"Hinata-sama, you're looking less down today, did something gotten to cheer you up?" Neji asks.

"E-Eh? N-No! W-Well...ano, I d-don't know. I m-mean not really...y-yet I guess s-so to s-speak...maybe..." They looked at me with given over faces.

"Hinata-sama? What happened during the day?" Neji asked me clearly demanding an answer with a question.

"I-It's complicated..."

"Hinata-sama what is it?" Neji asked with a little hopefulness. It was fair hoe however. If he knew what I was hanging onto as a 'I m-mean not really...y-yet I guess s-so to s-speak...maybe...' then his hope would only backfire. In all honesty, there is no reason to completely change. No one works really care anyway.

"Whatever it is it can't be that good. She's made that clear." Hanabi says chomping on her food.

"Hana!" Chiko warned.

"What? It's true. She allows herself to get pushed around by anyone and everyone." Hanabi adds, and I look at her in awe.

"Hana stop."

"She refuses to do anything about it-"

"Hanabi you've said enough!"

"I've seen the bruises Hinata. I saw that video!" Hanabi was standing bent over the table yelling at this point. "How-Why?! Why did you let them do that to you?"

Chiko was silent and staring at me now asking with Neji. _What video? More bruises? _They thought as I read their faces.

Hanabi slams on the table. "You could fight back! You know you could! At the last talk back! How could just take it?! The Hinata I know wouldn't take that! In fact the Hinata I know doesn't be in your situation because she actually cared about who she is-was! Have you no survival instinct? No self-preservation? Hyuga Pride? Self-pride? Or concern for the worry you bestow upon on us? None of that, hmph?" Hanabi blinked away some tears.

I gulped out all down, and let it sit in my stomach. "H-H...Ha-"

"Don't," She hisses. She gets up to leave, but not without muttering,"Selfish."

My body was led. I couldn't move. The entire truth of which I had ran from caught up to me, and I was totally consumed by it. I nearly laughed because of course the only thing moving right now we're the years rolling down my face. I clenched the hen of my shirt. _I'm sorry, Hanabi-neechan. _

"What video?" Neji's eyes pierced my soul, and I knew it would be a long exhausting night.

He sets down the silver ware. "I will gladly protect you Hinata-sama, but I will not enable you."

* * *

AP Chemistry

"Yo, Sasuke," Naruto came over to my table. The video had yet to ring though there was about a minute left, and the Hyuga wasn't here.

"So how about yesterday, huh?" He asked laughing pokiing my all shoulder.

"What about it?" I asked confused. I had huge headache from whatever the hell we did yesterday. All I remember is it wasn't my turn.

"You still lifted?" Naruto asked examining me.

"I think," I sniffed myself. "I kinda smell like It too."

"Shut up, and its definitely not my turn next time. I already ran home." Naruto stated.

"Then quit being the dimwit of the group. And in order for that to hasten you have to beat out Kiba, and you're not going to."

"Hey!"

Just then Hyuga walked in, with a lot less spunk than I anticipated. She saw Naruto in her seat, and patiently waited.

Before Naruto continued, I pointed at her,"Dude."

He looked up. "Oh, sorry. My fault." He pulled out the chair. "Here you go!" He grinned. Then looked at me with hard eyes. "Were settling this later."

I waved him off, and then looked at her. "You look worse than usual." I stated bluntly.

She gave a weak smile. "Y-You think s-so?" She asked.

I look her over. Her bangs were thrown lower over her face than usual, and I couldn't see her eyes. She was wearing black seat pants with blue low converse, and her everyday noth face purple jacket. Overall, she was blander than a plastic bag.

"Hn." The rest of the class, I didn't talk to her about it.

.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called from the lunch table, and with him was Shikamaru, and Kiba, and Suigetsu. He ushered me over with a wave. I rolled my eyes still going over anyways.

"Hn." I say as I sit down.

"So who has a better shot at getting with Sakura right now? Me, or Kiba?" Naruto starts.

"First of all, I will not fight with you about which one of us could get with her. She's attractive and all, but she's a psychotic bitch." Kiba says biting into his apple

"Quite frankly, I agree with dog boy. Anyone could woo that girl. Her other friend-what's name-Ino or whatever, now she's a _true _baddie." Suigetsu smugly smirks.

I smirk as Shikamaru rolls his eyes. "Getting salty over there Shikamaru?" He glares, and I manage a laugh.

"Oh yeah, Ino? Ugh, I guess, but Damn she annoying. And I heard she don't even give out the pumes or nothing." Kiba says.

"Not to _you_, anyways." Naruto smirked glancing over at Shikamaru while wiggling his brows. He only smirks, and shakes his head.

Kiba scoffs. "Like there isn't one girl that has turned you down? Oh wait that's right, Sakura seems pretty disgusted by you." Kiba says platonically.

"Oh shut up, Kiba!" Naruto says.

"Hmph, Whatever..." Kiba crosses his arms.

"Okay sexually frustrated teens," Suigetsu starts. "How about we all settle down a little?"

"We've all been struck out at some point." Shikamaru states.

"You right, you right." Suigetsu agrees.

"I guess." Kiba says.

Naruto smirks, and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Not my man Sasuke over here."

"Can't be true," Kiba grins.

Suigetsu laughs. "No way!"

I shrug. "The girls just can't resist me. What can I say?"

"Then you must be going for them easy girls. Like _Karin _easy." Suigetsu continued to laugh.

"Hey, shut up! That's my family." Naruto says.

"She your sister?"

"No, bu-"

"She your mom?"

"No! Sh-"

"Then I don't give a fuck," Suigetsu says, and before Naruto can counter him he continues. "And you shouldn't either. That's your extended family's problem. Not you or your immediate's."

"That's terrible advice," Shikamaru states.

"Who the hell cares? I think he's right. Does Karin even like you? Like, c'mon. I bet if she were in this situation, se would've been agreed." Kiba says.

"My man." Suigetsu smirks, and fist bumps Kiba. "Back to what I was saying before, Sasuke, there's no way you were able to effortlessly capture the heart, and/or fruit of every girl in our grade."

I shrug. "I admit, maybe I haven't, but give me one girl, and I easily could."

"Oooooh, hah." Naruto laughed, and shikamaru and Kiba watched interested.

"Tch, cocky bastard." Suigetsu smirked. "Okay." He looked around the lunch room. He turned and turned. Most of the girls in here were from our team, and our team has the real easy ones in it.

He turned back to me. "Well, no one in here."

I nod. "Then I'll complete your little challenge when you get back to me."

"Oh no, I do know. She's just not in here." He smirks.

I raise a brow in confusion. "Who?"

* * *

I sighed away my peace as I heard bold hard footsteps come my way. "Hyuga," he greets.

I barely looked over already knowing who it was. "H-Hello, Uchiha-san."

I feel his eyes on me. "Didn't I tell you just Sasuke is fine?"

I fidget a little. "S-Sorry, Uch-Sasuke-san."

"Hn. So why does it look like you're about to kill yourself?" He says nonchalantly eating his be to.

"T-That's not funny S-Sasuke-san." I reprimanded.

"I'm not joking."

I stole a small glance, and then looked back at my own bento. "I-I just h-had a rough night."

"The Science Channel got cancelled or something?" He inquired bringing about some humor.

"H-How'd you know?" I asked with fake concern.

"Shikamaru is a closet geek," He tells me causing the corners of my lips to turn upwards.

However, I couldn't help but feel like he was making this his obligation. "T-Thank you, S-Sasuke-san, but y-you don't have to have talk to m-me." She says stand at her hands.

He gets up. "How selfish, Hyuga. Thinking that I'm trying to cheer you up for your own good rather than mine. Never thought that maybe I enjoy helping people?"

I look up at him. "I-I'm guessing t-trying to use that t-to my advantage would deeply a-annoy you right?"

I look at her. "Hn. Not as much as it would if you asked two periods ago."

I rose a brow at the statement, but choose to ignore it. "W-What is it?" I asks.

"Hn?"

"What's the real r-reason you won't h-help me?"

He sighed. "I-"

She got up as if to be on my level of view even thought she was nowhere near it. "And I-I s-said the real reason."

He sighs, and scratches his neck. He looked back to me, and smirked. "The real reason?"

I nodded, and it all happened in an instant. He grasped my forearm, and pulled me back to the wall of the rooftop building. My back was to the wall, and his arms were to either side of my shoulders within one swift movement.

I felt my heart pump out of my chest, and it caught in my throat as I searched for words. "E-E-E-Eh..." I say confused, and dazed.

He closed in on my ear, and feebly I tried to press into the wall hoping I'd disappear. "It would be strange, wouldn't it? Us talking all of the sudden like we're friends." I kept squirming under him a little bit as if I were a fish caught out of water.

"W-W-W-We c-could m-m-meet a-a-after s-s-s-school...C-C-Could y-you m-maybe-"

"You really are kind of an idiot. That would only look worse. Like you're doing things for me, you probably shouldn't. That would make you an infamous geek." He says. I look at my feet.

"I-I-I d-don't. I-I w-wouldn't...I-"

"Thus, comes the question: Even if I do help you," I speak into her neck. "What's in it for me?" I could him smirk as my breath hitches, and I completely tensed up; unmoving.

He says while nearly laughing,"Im kidding about that by the way, but not about the fact that People will talk, Hyuga," He says finally removing himself from me. He released me from the cage. "Are you ready for the back lash?"

My face was still red, and I was looking at the floor. "W-Well w-who c-cares what p-p-people think?" I speak loudly clenching my fist still not looking at him. "T-they could t-talk all they w-want to!" I looked up a little with my face still red, but feeling a little confident.

"You obviously care if you're going such great lengths." He countered.

I shook my head. "No, I-I don't! I'm d-doing this f-for me!"

"Why?" He asks.

I open my eyes, and look at him. "Huh?"

"You heard me: Why?"

"B-Because...I-I'm not h-happy b-being t-this way." She mutters, and then I become curious. "I-I mean I hate the hate t-that I get for being this w-way. The hate m-makes me cave in, a-and I can't d-deal..."

"Shit happens and you changed." He finished.

I nod. "S-Something like that."

"I guess I kind of get it. "

"W-Well basically that's it. My w-whole motive f-for change."

He smirked. "Well, lucky for you, I'm feeling very kind right now."

My ears perked, and I stared at him trying not to get my hopes up. "E-Excuse me?"

"I'll help you."

I couldn't believe it. "R-Really?!" I had deja vu. "Really?" I say bit more seriously.

"Really." He confirms.

I feel my chest bubble. "O-Oh, t-thank you! T-Thank you U-U-S-Sasuke-san!" My words stuttered.

He put his hands in his back pockets. "Whatever, And you have homework:," He says, and then he glares. "Fix that damn stutter already."

* * *

**Hi again! Mmmmm would you look at that? Hinata finally got Sasuke to help her out. Or did he get her to help him out? Hmmmmm interesting inquiry, Love. So what is going to happen to this new duo. What will come of this bet? And who is the victim? Find out next time!**

**That's a wrap! Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

******This chapter is way over due, I know. Plus I totally lied about the week update, I'm sorry. I just have a huge case of writers block, but I think I have just solution for next chapter, and I will try to get right on it. For real this time too, such an ass hole I was. Updating so late, but I will try harder I promise!**

**So I hope I'm much more successful with this chapter. So if you please...**

**ENJOY CHAPTER FOUR!**

* * *

"You have to get with which girl?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed as he shook his paint bottle. "That girl in our AP Chem class. Hyuga Hinata. The one who sits next to me."

Naruto sprayed the wall. "I'm still confused. Who sits next to you again? I thought Karin sat next to you?" Naruto asked confused.

Sasuke closed his eyes. _Damn, either that girl _really _is invisible, _He glanced at the blonde idiot before him. _Or Naruto is just really stupid._

Suigetsu smirks cockily spraying his art. "Tch, that girl Sabaku knocked out cold in gym. Turns out she is the only girl from our team we don't know. From what I recall she's a real introvert. Hiding behind the bleachers the entire time. Ha, classy. By the way Sasuke, if I win,and something goes wrong," He smirks, and shakes the bottle. "I want your new yeezys."

"What? No way." Sasuke says off impulse.

"You scared, hm? Can't do it anymore? What happened to-"

"Shut up, okay? I'll do it, but you're not touching my yeezys. I swear. I stayed up until 4 o'clock in the morning to get those. I haven't even worn them yet. No way youre getting them." Sasuke promises, and Suigetsu just grins.

Naruto laughs. "Oh that girl," Naruto finally catches up. "Tch, Damn Sasuke. Good luck."

Sasuke stops to glare. "You doubting my charm?" He asks offended.

"No, I'm sure you can pull it off, but she already got knocked out by Gaara because of you. Think about all your crazy admirers. She's doomed, and it'll be your fault. And you said she's a Hyuga, right? Wouldn't that make her family one of the most powerful in all the country, and maybe even globally? If so, be prepared for the back lash. If Neji is related to her or close to her at all, he'll kill you in an instant. And not to mention the rest of her family. Hence: Good luck." Sasuke froze. That's all true. He stared at Naruto reflecting on the sudden genius he spoke of which Sasuke had completely overlooked.

Suigetsu laughs. "Wow," he claps. "Naruto spitting logic for once. That's the whole reason I chose her. Of course you could make her swoon. You could make anyone, but at what costs, hmmm?" He continues to laugh as Sasuke glares.

"That was a dick move, Suigetsu." Sasuke says.

He smugly shrugs. "I just want your new yeezys. They sold out, and nobody I know has 'em except you."

Sasuke sucks his teeth as he continues to spray the rest of the wall. "Total Bullshit."

Naruto eases to another subject. "So what are we going to do this weekend?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked over. "Why do assume there's a 'we'?"

Naruto laughs. "Because there's always a 'we'. Whether we Like it or not. Admit it Sasuke, you have no other friends other us. And I'll happily admit: neither do I." Sasuke sighs. _He's an even bigger loser than I thought. Who does he think he is? _

"Right," He dismissed the subject sarcastically.

Suigetsu purses his lips,"I think there's a party Saturday in the

"Hn, I heard, but the location got moved to Suna." Sasuke says.

Suigetsu' s face contorts as if he smelled something rotten,"Ooooh, so guess that's a no go."

"Well, I have a great idea. Why not go to the mall, eh?" Naruto says.

Suigetsu chimed in. "Why?"

"Why not?" Naruto countered.

Suigetsu sighed. "I swear, you better not take me to a store with Sakura in it,"He glared at Naruto. "Or I'ma rip your freaking head off. No joke."

Naruto laughed nervously. "I-I'm not. Sheesh, Suigetsu. It's not even-"

"Alright Naruto," Sasuke cut in. "You're not helping yourself."

"Tch, whatever," He turned his attention back to his work. "Hey you guys, red makes green pop out right?" Naruto asks.

"Ah," Sasuke glances at what Naruto wrote. He wrote in huge bold letters 'FUCK THE PANTHERS'. Sasuke was glad he understood the competitive and hateful sense behind this vandalism. Sasuke looks at his work with pride. He smirks at his amusing picture of the Lion crushing the small Panther with a crown on its head, and the Lions standing tall and proud. He wrote a small caption of: 'Champion titles don't mean shit. We still King of The Jungle'.Sasuke looked at Suigetsu's. It was basically a collage of threats, and a lot of tests in small lettering, but it was a lot.

The three of them stepped back to study their work. "I like it." Suigetsu starts.

"That'll be a real nice surprise for them tomorrow." Naruto grins.

Sasuke give them both a dap, but before he could speak, an unkindly visitor tried for them.

"Hey! What are you doing over there?!" The guard ran towards them, and the three of them took off grabbing what they could to decrease the evidence. The guard wasn't even close, and they smirked and laughed triumphantly.

.

Sasuke sets his bag on the table, and opens the fridge.

"Hello, Sasuke," He rolled his eyes at the voice, and took a Gatorade out of the fridge.

"Why are _you _here?" Sasuke' s voice drips with venom._  
_

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Itachi asks. "I live here, don't I?"

"No, you're studying abroad in Spain aren't you? I don't understand the point of your presence in my house." Sasuke said.

"Just because Mother and Father are away for work, does not make this your mansion. I've resided in this house much longer than you brother. And why are you so spiteful today, hm? Your favorite hair gel got discontinued or something?" Itachi teased.

"No," Sasuke rolls his eyes again at his corny antics.

"Oh, mine did." Itachi smirked.

"Why are you really here?" Sasuke asks. "Madrid found out you favor Barcelona?"

Itachi unwinds with his feet on the coffee table with a sigh. "Is it so wrong to want to spend time with my brother. _¿No puedo pasar tiempo con mi hermano?"_

"No." He deadpans.

"Crueler than I remember, Sasuke."

"Cut the shit, Itachi. Why are you here." Sasuke blatantly asked.

Itachi sighs. "Turns out Mother and Father will be gone much longer than the small one week they said. It's actually an entire month." Sasuke rose a brow. _An entire month, eh? , _Sasuke pondered. The longest they've ever been gone was a week at a time. They come and leave and come and leave again, but over the course of two weeks at best. Not an entire month without any return.

"Why? What happened? Everything alright?" Sasuke asks suddenly curious.

"In all honesty, it's not so much the business they're worried about, but you. The construction site in Bermuda had a small crisis, but it will be fixed in the due time. You, however, are the main concern of our parents."

Sasuke sipped his drink. "Why? It's not like I do anything." Even Sasuke knew he was lying. Though, it was worth a shot to try and sound innocent.

"Really? You're 17 and probably the most desired and sexually, party, pot-smoking and corona drunken active teen in your school. And that's when your parents _are_ home. And they haven't fallen totally victim to your lies Sasuke. They may not know as much as I do, but they know some things." Itachi warns. Sasuke knew his parents weren't totally in the dark. He's had numerous talks with his mom, but the most awkward were when his dad had to step in.

Sasuke sucked his lips. "So they called you to babysit me?"

"No, well...yes. I guess they did." Itachi confessed.

Sasuke takes a sip of his drink,"I'm fine on my own."

Itachi looks at him with a placid face only Sasuke could determine that was incredulous. "Really? What will you eat for dinner?"

Sasuke rose brow,"I'll order a pizza or something."

It was Itachi' s turn to raise his brow. "For an entire month?"Sasuke pauses, and leans on the counter at a loss for an explanation. He didn't know how to cook.

Itachi continues,"what about cleaning your bathrooms after it gets filthy? We have no maids." Sasuke sighs.

"And who's going to make sure you don't throw any wild parties or bring any girls home, hmmm?" Itachi inquired.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Do you get it now, foolish little brother?"

Sasuke runs a hand through his hair. "Whatever." Sasuke took his bag, and headed upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asks.

Sasuke groans,"My room..."

Itachi chuckles," Like hell you are. C'mon, _pase tiempo con su hermano meyor._"

"Just stop that, okay. Like shit," Sasuke smirked." And like hell I will." He says something the steps.

Itachi sighs, "At least do your homework Sasuke!"

.

Before I even walked into the AP Chemistry class, I was met with a troublesome announcement over the intercome.

_"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Hozuki Suigetsu, get your asse-Tsunade-sama! I don't care! Get your asses too the dean's office right now!" _I sighed. Naruto groaned, and Suigetsu smirked.

"So...?"Naruto asked about to leave, and I use my hand to wave at my neck. "Nah, we not going. Fuck that."

"I'm with Sasuke. Kakashi' s not here to make us anyway." Suigetsu crossed his arms smugly.

Naruto shrugged as he saw the light of their reasoning. "I guess..."

I faintly nod at the Hyuga not too concerned with the bet or my promise. I put my feet on the table, and place my hands behind my head.

Not even a second later,"_I said NOW! UZUMAKI, UCHIHA, AND HOZUKI!" _I rolled my eyes, and glanced at my accomplices. Suigetsu sighed annoyed, and Naruto continued to groan.

"I know it's not my business but...w-what happened?" The Hyuga asked

I glance over. "What makes you so sure that something happened?" I ask.

She's no Naruto however. "Tsunade-sama is calling for you angrily and you Naruto-kun and Hozuki-san are blatantly ignoring her. You also look fairly concerned from the way you're pretending to be at ease. If you w-were innocent you w-would have gone."

I smirk at her. "So you've been watching me, eh?"

She looked confused for a moment, and then flustered as her face reddened like a tomato. "E-Eh? N-No, no! I w-was just-I was j-just intrigued. P-Please don't m-misunderstand."

My smirk widens. "So my face intrigues you does it?"

If I thought she was red before, then she was on a whole new level now. I could almost feel the heat radiating off her. She was in a daze searching for words. "No...I-I-I n-not f-face...I-intrigued b-by...uh..."

The sight was truly one to behold. She was so geeky, so graceless, and so awkward it was almost-I catch myself mid-sentence. Mentally shaking myself, I find myself chuckling For real. "You're alright, Hyuga. Kind of hysterical this way." It comes out on its own, and I nearly regret it, but by the way she reacted I figured it was a good move. For the sake of my sneakers of course.

The statement snaps her out of her daze. "A...Ah..." She pushes up her glasses.

Our little moment was ruined when Tsunade bust open the door. "Ts-Tsunade-sama, please w-wait!" Shizune feebly followed. Tsunade disregarded her, and pointed at all three of us with a firey gaze ushering us to follow.

.

When we reached her office, waiting for us was the Suna Dean.

"Ah, These are the the boys the security guard described." The guy glared at the three of us.

"I'm sorry that our students caused you so much trouble, Gekkou Hayate-san." Tsunade addressed extra formerly. He glared at the three of us. Again.

"Hmph. I'd like to hear that from them." He says.

Tsunade looked at us warningly.

I shrugged. "So what exactly am I apologizing for?" I ask.

Suigetsu laughs, and all the adults in the room glare at me icily. "You know exactly what you did Uchiha! You'd better apologize, and lessen your punishment now."

Suigetsu says dumbfounded,"How can we possibly apologize if we don't know what we 'did'?" He says in a matter-of-a-fact tone.

Hayate turns to face us angrily. "You defaced the school with some very inappropriate language, and symbolism! You covered almost every single inch of every single building!" He yells.

"Sir, I would very much appreciate it, if you didn't scream. I'm right hear. I can hear you loud and clear." Suigetsu taunts.

He growls. "Tsunade control your students!"

"Hey, hey, hey. We didn't even do anything. If you can't handle this simple conversation, then I think it's best for everyone that we have another representative plea our case, hmm?" Suigetsu proposes.

He looks at us murderously. "No way in hell. I will stand as Dean rep." Hayate states.

I sigh with my Palm holding my forehead, and finally lift it to say,"First of all do you even have solid proof we 'defaced' your school?"

"Yes, the guard-"

"_The guard_," Naruto cut him off. "Could very well have been smoking weed or crack or whatever on the job for all we know. I don't buy it, nor do I count it as valid evidence. I mean think about it. If Suna is so _ grand,_ wouldn't you agree that the security Should have been tight enough to stop a couple of kids-excuse me, '_us_' as you've already assumed that clearly didn't even go to the school. I mean, I could be wrong here. I could. But didn't that sound like someone was just a _wee _bit distracted?" Tsunade rolls her eyes and Shizune stares in awe at Naruto' s near lawyer-like quality instincts. They're usually annoying episodes that cause irrelevant aruguments, but at a time like this they're great appreciated.

"The guard isn't smoking any of those things." He says curtly.

"You positive? Some people are really good at hiding their bad habits. Take my dear principal for example," She glared, " I mean I'll admit it. I've been up here more times than not, and even Tsunade-sama has had her occasional what's that old bottle called..." She put her forehead in her hand, and shook it as her sweat dropped. I lifted my hands only to realize she got the point. Hayate stared at Tsunade suspiciously.

She slightly chuckled as she got up. "Hehe...So they're just a bunch of pests, aren't they? But those are valid questionnaire, no? Looks like a full inspection is to be commenced."

"What?! We were both on the same page just now-"

"Well, obviously that was before I learned the guard could possibly be smoking... This our school system in danger right now because my students have reason to believe you're guards are under the Influence." Tsunade says confidently, but the look and constant averting of her eyes not matching it.

Hayate clenched his teeth, and fists. "Fine. I'll bring in a test when I'm available to review the validity of my trusted guards, but when I get negative results and find out it _is _ You kids," He gave a small smirk. "I'll happily write your suspension letter myself." He storms out.

Tsunade glares. "You kids may not be in trouble with that Dean, but your about to be a load of hell with this one." Tsunade crushes her pen.

* * *

I sigh to myself thinking about first period. _Who would've thought, Sasuke Uchiha: great athlete, great scholar, school idol, and to top it off one hell of a badass. _ I thought to myself silently.

It was finally Friday and the end of the school day. Sasuke said the first thing I should (besides the stutter)work on was my appearance.

"Shallow as it sounds," He'd say. "but appearance _does _matter. So firstly, you don't want people to disrespect you, but you also want to make a statement. My advice, go to the mall, and get completely decked out." He advised.

I nodded. "W-W-"

"Ahem," he closed his eyes. "Stutter. I said to fix it, no?"

I took a deep breath. "What do you suggest?"

He smirked, and then continued. "For you, just try some upper scale commercial stores. Like Urban Outfitters or something, but no designer brands." He told me.

"Well," I slowly tried to start. "Me and my family are going to the mall this weekend. I guess I could look for s-something."

He looked me over. "No, everything." I nodded, as he walked away.

I open my locker only to see it completely trashed. There was a pink gooey substance, and my folders were covered in it. I took a small scoop in my finger to smell.

"Strawberry yogurt." I closed my eyes in aggrivation. "This is gonna take forever to get off my folders." As I reached for my strawberry covered handbag, I heard steps behind me.

"I warned you didn't I?" Her voice seeped with venom. "Don't get any funny ideas with my Sasuke-kun."

I turned, and it was only Karin, but I was still terrified. She was usually playful in a scary twisted way just to tease me, but now she was just straight sinister.

I gulped.

"I-I'm not g-getting any funny ideas." I say over the sound of stomach dropping. "He was just helping m-me."

"Right." She didn't even try to sound sarcastic. Karin locked eyes with me, and I saw my fate right before my eyes. It would be a whole lot of hurt.

"W-Well, I'm s-sorry you don't understand, but I-I must be going." I made for a pitiful means to escape, and she caught me by my hood. _Ah __jacket, of course! Sasuke was right._

"Oh we are so not done." She was taller and bigger and meaner. She had me in a mental cage, and I basically bow down to her beatings every single time. She had nearly every advantage possible.

She held me up by my jacket, and I used the chance to slip right out of the baggy old thing. I glanced at her shocked face before trying to make a run for it.

Karin maybe all those things, and have all of those advantages, but I was still way faster than her. I've basically been preparing my whole life for this. I was able to Sprint out of the building swiftly while she started to die out.

When I made it out to the main hall, I looked behind me while still running to see if she was anywhere near me. _Ah, maybe I finally lo-_

"Oof!" I crashed into what seemed to be a brick wall. My newly fixed glasses fell, and I was sitting flat on my butt.

"What the hell...?" Recognition soared through my ears as the voice registered in my brain, and I looked up with my blurry vision. Even with my terrible vision I recognized the bright yellow hair, and the piercing azure eyes. _ Naruto-kun..._

"S-Sorry. I-I wasn't watching w-where I was going." I say unable to look at him. I reach down for my glasses, and I almost shield my eyes. It was like looking straight into the sun.

"Oh no problem! I do it all the time!" He laughs, and hands me my bag.

"Uh, t-thank you Naruto-kun." I blush, and begin to walk away.

"Okay, I'll see you around Hinata-chan!" I froze, and look at my feet. I could tell by my body temperature that I was blushing profusely.

"U-Uh, you-"

"Hello, Hinata-chan." My breath hitched as I turned. Karin had her arm casually draped around Naruto.

Naruto rose a brow. "Oh, you guys know each other?"

"N-" I was quickly cut off.

"Yep. I-" Karin starts.

"No, w-well yes, but we most certainly a-aren't friends," I protest, and Naruto scratches his head. "I-I gotta go." I turn on my heels, and fast walk out of the building trying not to care how weird Naruto-my epic unrequited love- thought I was. I need to care only for me at this point, and I'm prepared to be a little selfish.

I doubled over as I reached outside, but only for a second, and decided to run home. After ten minutes, I realized there was no way she could be on my tail like before, but I kept running anyway. My lungs were dying, and begging for oxygen, but I still continued. After awhile I became not only accustomed to the feeling, but also invited it. I liked the way they burned and begged for me stop, and how I wouldn't listen. I still carried on, and felt in control for the first time.

I finally stopped when I made it to the gate. Glancing at my phone, I realized I made it here in 18 minutes. That was pretty good time for a 5K. _Didn't know I still had it in me._

Forgetting about my ruffled appearance, I walk in my home unknowingly surprising Chiko.

She jolts. "Ah!" She holds her chest. "Hinata-chan? What...happened?" She asks scanning me over.

I finally look myself over, and put together the puzzle pieces. "Oh, I-I...was running, and also forgot my jacket in my locker."

She puts a hand on her hip and stares suspiciously at me. "Why were you running? In fact, why didn't you just call for a ride?"

Lie Detector status: ON

I sat down to relieve the tension in my knees. "I felt like walking today, but I ended up running because I realized that I also forgot my phone again today, and didn't want you to worry if you called, and I didn't pick up."

She nodded. "And your jacket?"

I gulped. There was no way Chiko fell for that. Still I say,"I got hot in fifth period, and took it off, b-but ended up forgetting it."

She nodded, and turned her attention to the stove. She was silent for awhile, but I wouldn't dare leave without her dismissal.

"Hina-chan," She starts, and turns off the stove light. "I didn't teach you how to lie because I never want you to do it. Now, I'm not gonna get angry-just tell me what the hell happened." There was a crescendo of anger and seriousness in her voice that made me squeeze out the answer.

I sigh. "This girl...s-she had me b-by the hood of my jacket. She was threatening me, and chasing me. I escaped when I ran home." I don't look at her.

Chiko sat next to me. I felt soft fingers on my face as she held up my bangs. I could clearly see without them totally in my face. Chiko sighed. "I need to inform your father?" She asks.

I shook my head. "No."

"Hina, he can surely help-"

"I-I don't want him to know." I tell her again.

"He can go up to the school...He can demand-"

"N-No, Chiko!" I exclaimed. It came out loud, but I needed to get my point across. "If he knows, h-he'll only think even w-worse off me. He can never know...", I cover my face with my hands feeling it gain heat from the hot tears threatening to spill over.

"Hi...nata-chan..." She says softly.

"I know you guys think I can't handle myself or I _won't _but I can. I will. I may be pathetic, but I'm not totally h-hopeless or even helpless. I-If I'm going to deal with my problems," I wipe my face, and finally look at her. "I'll deal with them my way. No one else's."

Chiko smiles. "Hina-chan, no one ever said you were pathetic, or hopeless or helpless," She brushed my hair away. "I'm sorry you feel that way. It's not true," She shook her head. "It's not. We love you, and want to help find the absolute best possible solutions for you. If it ever comes off as us taking care of you like you're helpless, I'm really sorry. I'm so sorry." She says it with hard eyes, and I believe her.

Chiko continues. "Hinata-chan, I am glad that you have come to a point where you know you can deal with your own problems," I give her small smile back, but she continues." However, your family will step in if we feel you cannot handle it, no matter how much you get angry at us for it. So, yes Hinata. I do hope you know what you're doing. I have faith in you, but I won't take any great risks. So please make sure to come to us at anytime."

I nodded. "F-Fine."

She stares at me for a moment before getting up. She sighs as she rubs her face. "So," She starts more cheerfully. "What would you like to do right now?" She asks.

I'm not surprised by the time frame. "Right now?" I ask.

She nods. "Mm-hmm."

"What about the others?"

"Oh, they're all busy today, but tomorrow and Sunday we're all off." She reassures.

I purse my lips thinking about what we could do. Thinking, I begin to touch my tangled bun...bun..._Hair...Duh, _I think, and come up with an idea.

"W-Why not get our hair done?" I ask unsure of the idea myself.

Chiko rises a brow in question. "I thought you hated the salon?" She asks.

"Yea, but..." I take out my usual bun, and touch my indigo locks. They were long. Very long, but my ends were split. My wavy straight hair was crunchy and tangled. My bangs covered my entire forehead and portions of my face. Because I hated going to the hair salon, I always tried to do my hair myself basically meaning my hair was never properly taken care of. Not to mention the fact it was constantly tangled because I constantly wrapped it in a bun.

_I think Sasuke would approve of me taking some initiative and getting my hair done. _I think. "I really need it, don't y-you think?"

Chiko smiles. "Okay, I guess. I'll get my car keys."

* * *

-Saturday morning

I pick up a smaller towel to dry my hair as I step out of the shower. Opening the door of the Jack and Jil bath, I step into my room, and glance at the time. 10:32. The guys would be here in less fifteen minutes. I shrugged. _I'm not a morning person anyways._

So still, I take my time to get dressed. I put on my black Nudie (slim Jim) jeans, and regular black Stouse tee. I also put my space jams on. I spritzed myself with Saint Laurent cologne, and grabbed my Monroe jacket. Feeling a bit spontaneous I put on my eyebrow piercing. I did a phone-key-wallet check before I left the room.

Turns out Naruto would be at the door as soon as I got downstairs. I opened the door to. I opened the door to see him waiting.

"Hey, Sasuke. You all ready?"

I nod, "Yeah, let's-" Itachi suddenly places himself between me and the door.

He sips his coffee. "And where do you think you're going without my permission?" He asks.

"Would you get out of the way, Itachi?"

"Oh, hey Itachi," Naruto invites himself in to greet him."I didn't know you were back. I thought you were studying abroad."

"Hello, yellow one," Itachi greets. My eyebrow rose in question if he actually remembered 'yellow one's name. "And I came back to visit and send time with _mi_ _hermano_."

I sigh,"Quit doing that."

"Doing what?" He asks innocently.

I roll my eyes,"Okay, I'm leaving. Move Itachi."

Naruto excuses himself,"Okay, so I'll see you. I'll be waiting in the car Sasuke."

Itachi waves goodbye, then places one hand on his hip. "Tell me where you're off to first."

"The mall, Dammit." I finally say.

Itachi nods. "That's all you had to say, y'know-_sheesh. _Where else might you be going?"

I try to roll my eyes again, but they strain. _Well shit, isn't that saying something. _"I don't know. That local amusement park maybe?"

"Okay, but be sure to be back by 11. That's your curfew."

I snort. "Curfew? 11 o'clock?"

"Mom was the one who suggested it." Itachi says.

I narrowed my eyes,"I want proof."

Itachi takes out his phone, and begins to scroll. He hands me the phone.

**Mom: That's basically all I need for you to do. Thanks sweetie.**

**Itachi: What about curfews? **_So he's the one who brought it up in the first place. Tch. To be expected from a snake like him._

**Mom: Oh for curfews, I don't want him back any later than 12:10.**

**Itachi: So 12:10 is the latest correct?**

**Mom: Correct.**

**Itachi: okay.**

I clenched the phone in my hand. "Then where the hell did you get 11?" I exclaimed.

"12:10 is not the only time. She says that's the latest. Meaning I could make it earlier."

I run a hand through my hair. "You're really an asshole, and I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

"You mean if you if you had one. And If you have such huge problem with it I could of course tag along if you-"

"No," I quickly protest. "No way. Okay, Fine whatever I'll be back at 11:00."

Itachi finally moved, and I nearly sprinted out the door. "Okay, have fun Sasuke! Bye!" He yelled behind me.

I sighed. "Shut up."

.

We finally pulled up at the mall. Naruto and I met the othes up in the front entrance.

Shikamaru spoke up first,"So where to?"

Kiba turns to Naruto. "Yeah, this was _your _idea."

Naruto laughs. "Hey guys, guys calm down. We're just gonna do a little shopping, a seeing, a little walking," He says while we enter the mall. "A little checkingoutSakuraathernewjob, a little pointless flirting, maybe a little hurting-for me. A-"

Suigetsu spoke first,"A little checking out who?"

"Don't worry about it. Hey, how about we go to Nordstrom? Hmm?"

* * *

"The mall? Really?" Hanabi asked as we entered. "Couldn't we have something better to do for us all being off for once?"

"Oh C'mon Hanabi, it'll be nice. Plus it's still early. We could always do something afterwards," Chiko tries to cheer up the mood. "Now remember, We are parked in the Nordstrom lot."

I wince a little as a feel a sharp pain at my rib. I look to my right to see Hanabi staring at me. "Ow? What was that for?" I ask her rubbing my side.

She stares at me cautiously. As if to make sure I was still her sister. "Your hair...You let it out?" She asks unsure.

I blush slightly surprised. I unconsciously touch it. I was right about my ends, and The stylist trimmed off two inches of my hair. However, it was still very long reaching up to my tail bone, and I'm a bit overwhelmed by the length of it given I always keep it in a bun. The front was shorter, and my bangs were neatly cut, but I brushed it behind my ear finding it a bit more annoying now than it was long. I inwardly shrug thinking about it. I'm probably just not used to it.

"Yea, I went to the salon w-with Chiko yesterday." I say tugging on a few of my locks. I guess it was just a new habit of mine.

Hanabi smirks. "Ah, I like it."

I return a small smile. "Thank you."

"I agree, with Hanabi, Hinata." Shock flooded my system when I heard my father's words. To top it off, he was even smirking.

I looked away not sure if I could comprehend such a sight. "T-Thank you father." He nodded.

Hanabi put an arm around my shoulder and leaned in on my ear mischievously,"I know, the smirk doesn't suit him at all." She whispers.

Father looks over. "I'm not that old, y'know. I can hear you just fine." He says with his usual scowl.

She lifts up her hands innocently. "Whoops," She turns her attention to me again. "Anyways, if your looking to maintain that style, my bathroom is always open, and you should maintain that style. But that's up to You." She says clearly hinting that I should keep my hair like this.

Maybe I will.

I smile at Hanabi' s enthusiasm. "I'll keep that in mind."

Once we had up the stairs, Chiko stops, and looks at us. While they're were three and a half Hyuga in this group, Chiko-the only non-Hyuga-was leading us. So, we all stopped when she did.

"So where to first?" Chiko asks.

Neji steps in. "How about I go with Hiashi-sama, and the three of you go check out your stores?" He suggests.

"That's not family-oriented fun, though." Chiko states.

"We could all meet up again, it's no big deal." Father says, and I'm a bit taken aback by his seemingly chill attitude. Maybe it's because Neji and Hanabi are here. The smell of their success clouds my aroma of failure.

Hanabi smirks as she grabs Chiko's and my hand. "Then we're off!"

.

"Hanabi p-please slow down. It's morning. We've got plenty of time," I weakly say, but she slowed her eager run into a fast walk. Looking at her body language, Hanabi honestly didn't care that it was the morning. She was obnoxious, and was the exact opposite of the rising Sun. Suttle and peaceful. She was full of fire and burning(Lee moment) youth as weird as it is to say. She truly fulfilled the off-putting theme of her name: Firework.

"Hana-chan, what are you looking for?" Chiko asks the about the elephant in the room.

"A good store where we can buy nice clothes-"

My attention spaced away when I spotted a spontaneous color out of the corner of my eye in a sea of black. _Naruto...kun? _I think, and of course I was right. Next to , were all his friends, and of course a cocky Uchiha amongst him: Sasuke.

I stare for a moment a little shocked to see them here. Though, it was super mall, and had plenty of stores and sponsors. Plus it's a sunny regular Saturday. Why wouldn't they come to the mall?

He thankfully doesn't notice me, and I look ahead. Not knowing what to do with this observation. _What can you do, Hinata? _I think to myself, _ You see him everyday. What does it matter if you them in a very popular mall? _

"Hinata, hurry up. Now you're lagging."

"Yea, I'm coming." I say and then turn my attention towards Hanabi to whom I was barely keeping up with. We finally turn into a store: Abercrombie and Fitch.

I don't usually shop here. In fact I don't usually shop at all. Thinking about it, this is probably the first time I'm in the store. But that's mainly because online shopping is more convenient.

Hanabi pulls me over to the lady's section, and looks at me. "So which do you like?"

I detach myself from her, and say,"Why don't you go and shop for yourself, and I got me?"

She gave me a small glare, and I slightly flinched. "No," She states. "No way am I letting you shop by yourself this time. In no way am I trying to be rude, but," She sighs, and gestures at my outfit," This is not working out. I mean the hoodie is cute, but your wearing it all wrong. It just doesn't work. Like at all. So, your darling sister shall help you out." She smiled.

I glance between her and my outfit. I was wearing an oversized black Timberland hoodie with black sweatpants with old black Chuck Taylor's. It was very casual. I didn't think there was anything wrong with it when I was getting dressed this morning.

Then again, Hanabi knows lots more when it comes to these things. I sigh, and push up my glasses. "F-Fine, then what's first?"

She smiles devilishly, and I gulp with dread.

* * *

"How far is Nordstrom?" Suigetsu asks as he sips on his water bottle.

Kiba stares,"What do you mean? It's a quick walk across the mall."

"_Quick_? We've been walking forever." Suigetsu complains.

"It's literally been like five minutes. How could you possibly be tired?" I look back at him.

"Tch, I never said I was tired. It just feels like it's been a long time since we left."

"Whatever. You always had terrible stamina. I'm surprised your mile is even under ten minutes." Kiba says.

"Hey, you guys," Naruto captures our attention.

"What?" Kiba snaps.

Naruto grins mischievously, and looks at me. We all exchange looks confused . "Isn't that the _girl._"

Suigetsu was first to catch on. He gave a small chuckle. "I guess our long journey to Nordstrom ends here." He points behind us, and all I see is Abercrombie.

I shrug, "I don't get it."

Naruto gets closer and points, and then I see her.

Suigetsu laughs as I sigh. It's not that I dislike her. I just don't want to deal with her. But of course I'll do it for my yeezys.

"C'mon guys, let's see how our boy does," And before Suigetsu continues Kiba catches him by the shoulder.

"Are you guys talking about Hinata?" He asks in a serious tone.

Suigetsu removes his hand, and we look at Kiba in question. "Yea I guess. Why?"

"Dude she's my friend. I'm not having it. Bet on something else." He says.

I sigh seeing how this could be a problem. Suigetsu speaks up. "Look, Sasuke' s not gonna break her heart," Suigetsu smirks past Kiba. "He won't even fulfill his bet, you know how I know? Because the Hyuga girls father is going to make him shit his pants, and back out of the bet and then I'll get my yeezys, and the Hyuga gets unharmed everyone's happy."

I look at him a little taken aback,"Excusing that possibility," I roll my eyes. "I'll just get go on a date with me, and when I show her my assholey side she'll be so disgusted that she won't want to see me again. She'll be fine." I reassure him. He gives both me and Suigetsu a dangerous look, and then finally relaxes.

"Fine, but Im holding you both to your promise."

I cross my arms. "Hn,"

Kiba looks at Suigetsu. Suigetsu shrugs him off. "Fine, fine. Whatever."

Kiba shakes his head. "No. I wanna hear yes."

Suigetsu rolls his eyes,"What about Sasuke?"

"You're way more obnoxious about girls than he is." Kiba says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What? I-"

Kiba stops him,"Look, whatever. Just promise."

Suigetsu sighed defeated. "Fine. I promise. But the only one who's able to hurt her is him. Not me."

I turn to him. _Of course he's trying to bring me down with him. _"You're a real snake you know."

Kiba sighed. "It's fine, guys. As long as we get the point."

After the tension dies down, Naruto steps in. He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Then Sasuke, my man, it is time for you to go to work."

.

I walk in, not sure where to go until suddenly It became an obstacle course. From Trying to successfully evade the girls in the department to seeing a Hinata-look alike every time I passed a section. The girls weren't as bad as the ones in school. They were like bumblebees that just buzzed around annoyingly following me around from afar. The ones in school were yellow jackets constantly trying to keep up, and making sure to sting.

Though it was the Hinata-look alikes that challenged me. One was a taller and seemingly thinner, tanner version with darker,straighter hair. She also dressed a hell of a lot nicer, but had a younger look to her. That can't be her. _But she has those eyes_...

The other one was similar to her. She was wearing sweats, and had on a pair of glasses. The outfit was bland, but okay for the Hinata I'm thinking of. Though what really sold me of it not being her was the hair. I give girls with good hair a lot of credit, I keep notice of those with good hair. I guess one could say girls with good hair are most popular in my mental black book and her hair...Her hair was...beautiful to say the least. Healthy and thick-midnight blue, and long. Very long.

I glance back at her, and notice her clumsy exterior, and nerdy swagger. She continues to push up her glasses. The look on her face expressing she does not belong in this atmosphere. I sigh, and scold myself for thinking for a second that Hinata was anyone other than her uncoordinated self.

I walk up to them, meeting eyes with the Hinata-look alike first. She must know who I am because her eyes lit up in a way it shouldn't if a stranger was stalking towards you.

Hinata turns to see why the other girl was looking past her. Her eyes met mine, and she jumps a little.

I smirk,"Hey."

She relaxes as she tugs on one of her loose locks. "Good Morning, Sasuke-san," She looks at the entire store as if trying buy time, and suddenly perks up surprise. "H-How rude of me. Uh, Hana-chan, this my classmate Uchiha Sasuke. And Sasuke-san, this is my little s-sister, Hanabi. Uh, Chiko-chan my aunt, was here, but I'm not sure where she went." Hinata put a finger on her chin thinking about her last sentence.

I look at the other Hyuga heiress before me,"Pleasure." I say not meaning it. Though that's nothing in comparison to what she gave me.

She was staring suspiciously. Looking at me up and down. When she's finished she meets my eyes. "Hmph, I know who he is," She says, and turns her head.

"Hanabi-neechan, how rude! Y-You Should greet new people properly, and politely," Hinata tries to get through to her, but the younger girl simply walks away.

Hinata looks back at me. "I-I apologize. She's usually very kind once you get to know her." She says, and I'm surprised by the change in her speech pattern. I wonder if it's because she's around her family that she's like that .

I shrug. "Hn, I don't mind."

She sighs relieved, and looks up. "S-So...What brings you here?"

I look down at her, and she averts her gaze while still awaiting my answer. Though for some reason I get caught up in her hair again. It was perfect. It's just the rest of her that needed work.

I smirk, and loosely pick a lock of hair out from her shoulder. "Ultimately you, I suppose."

Her confused expression nearly offends me. _So she's dense as she is graceless. _I sigh. Suigetsu chose wisely.

"Wha...?" She follows up with a risen brow, but her late blush reassures me.

I take another approach. "Your hair..." I inquire.

She touches her hair with a slight a tug," I went t-to get it done." She explains.

"I like it. You look good," I tell her. She gives a small smile, and turns her attention to the clothing rack. I was a bit of a standstill. Girls usually approached me, and if not fell for the subtle charm in no time.

I guess given the circumstances, she doesn't exactly see me as a charming Prince. And who could blame her? I spat insults at her like she was deaf as she is inaudible. As if she wouldn't care. Not to mention...damn it. She's in love with the idiot! _Did Suigetsu know that too? Just how much research did he do on this wallflower?_ I sigh, frowning at my stubborn victim. This would take some strategizing.

* * *

**Mmmmm...This chapter was little on the blander side, I know. I also know what you're thinking I haven't gotten this ball rolling quite yet. Still, question time! So does Sasuke have a chance with Hinata? And can Hinata take a clue? Will she finally reawaken her bliss? Just Stay tuned!**

**So I hope I get positive feedback, but I totally understand if otherwise T_T ...****for this particular chapter anyway.**

**Anyways see you guys next chapter and remember to review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! hope you enjoyed last chapter! Thanks for the reviews-especially the guests! I don't usually have guests review my stories so thanks guys! You guys have been absolutely great with all the reviews and files and what not so I'm super glad I got this one out earlier than the others**

**So here it is...**

**Please enjoy CHAPTER 5!**

* * *

Hinata was officially weirded out...and tired. She wanted some guidance...not this.

Every store she was at, he was at. First two times she counted it as accidents. Simple coincidences. But now he was basically trailing her. Maybe to say she was weirded out was wrong. Because she was thankful-just shocked. Shocked that he was at all intent on helping her.

But that wasn't what she thought was strange. No. It was his means of talking to her. She didn't know if he was complimenting her or not. At first, it was hard to accept. People are always sarcastic towards her. How many years of feeling inferior to people who were clearly superior to her(like Sasuke), and now all of the sudden she was being overwhelmed with compliments?

Hinata Hyuga is a lot of things, but she is not stupid. Her 4.0 GPA could prove any doubters of that.

"Hinata-chan...is the Uchiha-are you sure he's _just _a friend?" Chiko finally asks. Hinata stops searching for clothes as her body tenses, and her face warms.

"W-What? Yes o-of course!," She relaxes a little. "I don't know why, he's just being e-extra nice today..."

"He doesn't seem like _just _a friend to me." Hanabi states, and Hinata would blush. But was that spite she heard laced in her voice?

"H-He is...Well actually, I-I don't know if friend is the _best _term. Maybe an acquaintance...?" Hinata tries weakly. But she was being honest because Hinata was Hinata, and Sasuke was Sasuke. Was it even okay for them to breathe the same air?

"Sounds like he might have a crush on you Hina-chan?" Chiko says, and Hinata is unsure what to take from her ready reaction. It didn't sound too excited from what Hinata could tell, and Hinata knew that if Chiko wanted her to bring a boy home-it's possible She wouldn't want it to be Sasuke Uchiha. From his expensive tastes and slightly sagged pants, to his piercings, to his somewhat overly charming nature, who could blame her?

Hinata quickly protests. The thought so absurd she forgets to blush. "Oh _no. _He doesn't. I-I'm positive."

"But he's cute, no?" Chiko asked. Hinata became confused immediately. Either her own judgment was clouded or Chiko was giving her the benefit of the doubt. But Chiko _is _quite honest.

"I-I guess..." She tries hard to hold in his blush.

Hanabi interjects. "Whatever happened to that Naruto kid?"

Hinata looks down with a (of course) slight blush. "N-Nothing. Can we talk about something else, p-please?"

"Fine, but I suggest for you to not to jump into anything. Just in case," Hanabi states her voice still edgy.

"No need to worry about that," Hinata states.

.

Frozen Yogurt Shop

.

"What did you guys get?" Hanabi asked.

Neji was first to answer. He showed his family the shirts and jeans he bought. "Strangely enough, this mall actually had a store that sponsored and sells designer brands. I bought an MCM bag and Cartier belt. It was very big-forgot the name of it though. I'd show it to you guys."

Hanabi smirked as she ate her yogurt. "Are you sure you just weren't on the expensive side of Macy's?"

Neji froze, and shifted uncomfortably. "I think I'd know the difference." He says averting his gaze. The three women chuckle at his fault.

Hanabi continues, "How bout you, Daddy?" _Dad...Daddy. _Hinata thought. When was the last time she called him that? And so casually too?

He smirks, "Well, you all know how I love my Burberry." He says taking out and nice sharp shoes. He wipes them as if they're already scuffed.

Chiko sighs,"Even your wardrobe is uptight."

Neji looks amused and Hanabi chuckles, but Hinata sits as if scared what might happen if she joined in on the criticism of her father.

Hiashi looks from his shoes to Chiko confused. "But my new shoes..."

"Are good looking, but get something casual. Life isn't a church mass. You've only got work clothes and your night dress, nothing in between." Chiko smiles as she sips her drink. Hiashi's face gains small color.

Neji smirks as Hanabi let's out a childish giggle. Hinata inwardly smiles enjoying the scene. Just like dinner, She doesn't have to be apart of this-just as long as everyone's happy.

"It's a negligee." He states sharply. "And I do have casual wear, what's this I'm wearing?"

Just as it was getting interesting in her mind, its attention is thrown off as a dark figure moves toward them. Squinting, she mentally finches. _No, no, no. Please don't come over here. Please don't come over here! I'm begging you. Dear God! _

Hinata tries to hide behind her handbag, sinking into her chair-hoping he would make left, or a right, or whatever! _Just quit moving straight! _

She braces herself as he makes his way over to their table, and takes a seat. "Hello Hinata," Hinata couldn't get used to him saying her first name. It was so weird. "Neji, pleasure again Hanabi, of course you as well, Sato-san. And I don't believe we've met," He turns his focus to Hiashi. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

He takes Sasuke' s hand, and eyes him suspiciously. "An Uchiha, hm? Son of Fugaku I believe?"

"Indeed so." He remains placid yet pleasant and calm but alert. This is Hyuga Hiashi. _Gosh, he is something else. _Here she is barely able to look her own father in the eye, and here he was about to have a full fledged conversation.

"To whom shall I thank for making your aquantice that you came up with the smart idea to stride over here so confidently?"

"Hinata," He answers. All eyes then turn to her, and she looks at her yogurt.

"How do you two know each other?" Neji beats Hiashi to the question-curious himself.

"Oh Hinata didn't tell you? I'm her boyfriend."

.

Moments earlier

.

"Can we stop this game now. With you ordering me around, Hyuga will only get more suspicious." I say getting annoyed with this bet.

"I'm with Sasuke. I still don't like the idea of Hinata getting mixed up with you guys." Kiba says.

"Oh C'mon. We're not all bad." Naruto chided.

Kiba rose a brow. "Okay, we're pretty bad...but you're no better. You're with us in almost everything bad thing we do! I've also heard you're dog-no beast, with the ladies, hm?"

Kiba rolls his eyes. "Exactly. Why do you think she didn't know you guys? I refused to introduce her to the likes of me."

"Makes sense," Shikamaru nods.

"Well, here comes your last demand," Suigetsu starts with a cocky smirk. "See that nice family over there? Having a nice frozen yogurt, and from what I could see a nice laugh?" I turn, and immediately I regret it. _ The entire family? Okay, this going just way too well for Suigetsu right now._

"So go and introduce yourself to them." Suigetsu smirks, and I rub my face as I turn away. "As her boyfriend."

The guys snicker; even Kiba shakes his head with a smirk. This is absurd. My shoulders fall, and I stop mid-step.

"No way!" I glare at them.

"You scared? You can give up now, and give me my yeezys." And the thought did go through my mind. I could make a fool of myself in front a man on the top five most powerful men in the world list (Wall Street journal confirmed), or just walk away and end this now. But at the sacrifice of my shoes.

"No. I'll be right back." I say, and make a prideful stride to my near future full of shame.

.

Neji' s spoon didn't make it to his mouth and Hanabi did a double take. Chiko looks taken aback, and Hiashi sips his water as if he said 'she sits next to in AP Chemistry'.

Hinata was a tomato red unable to clarify. Chiko was first to speak,"Hinata, dear, um is that true?"

She held up one finger as if to give her a minute. Just to make sure she heard right. She inwardly shook herself. _No! No! He's definitely not! _She wanted to look at him, but didn't know how. If she says no, then Sasuke will look foolish, and be angry with her. Or worse, What if he refused to help her anymore? But where is this all coming from? Just last week he was disgusted with her as person. He barely liked her as a stranger!

The heat that started in her face was spreading everywhere, and she could barely think straight. Hinata gulped staring at her lap knowing all eyes were on her," I-I wasn't aware w-we w-were at that p-point, S-Sasuke," She gulped again."-kun."

"Ah, very shy isn't she?" Sasuke asks them. The four level-headed people at the table turned to Hiashi. "Intresting," He spoke, and said nothing more.

Chiko cleared her throat. "So is this what you meant, Hinata-chan? When last week you said you 're not sure or can't tell us yet, but that there was something?" _No._

She nods, still staring at her lap. "Well this all very unexpected, Sasuke-san. Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

"I'd Love to." He gives a small grin any regular family might fall for. But Hyugas are not regular.

She sinks into her chair, leaning on the arm rest with her hand holding the side of her face; shielding her eyes.

.

I come out of my shell a bit. Now, finally able to concentrate on my yogurt.

Turns out Sasuke wasn't as antisocial as he put on. He had Chiko laughing two minutes in, and since he already knew Neji was having an enjoyable conversation with him. Hanabi chuckled at his fair jokes from time to time, but what I really couldn't believe is how it was my father who had warmed up to him the most.

The three men at the table were all metrosexual. At one point in their conversation. They were talking about just how to comb hair. And the best way to tame flyaways. I was weirded out. Very weirded out. How could this be happening? They were all closer to Sasuke than I am.

I was awoken from my thoughts when I felt something at my knee. I looked down, and saw it was Sasuke poking me with his phone. The text read:

**Number. Now.**

I looked up once to see him taking, and entered it in no time. I tried to casually give it back under the table to no avail. Thankfully Sasuke was basically gravitational, and no one noticed me fumble with it.

"So a 4.0 GPA, eh? That's impressive." Chiko smiles.

"The Uchiha are an impressive bunch." He says.

"Proud, I see. That's good. I like proud." My father praises him, and immediately I feel sick. He's praising Sasuke, after fifteen minutes, and me...He doesn't praise me.

Sasuke' s phone goes off, and he checks it. "Excuse me, but unfortunately it seems I must be going." He puts his jacket on.

"Oh that's a shame, Sasuke." Chiko states.

"Well, I'm sure we'll meet again." Sasuke says glancing towards me. _How'd he get to be such a good liar?_

"Hope so." My father agrees nodding at me. _Was that...approval? Lord have mercy..._

"See you in school Sasuke." Neji nods, and Hanabi waves a goodbye.

He leans over, and I know that whether it be a hug or a pat on the shoulder I would red all over. He leans in, and so do I, anticipating a hug. Only now do I know I had set up the perfect position for him to have captured my lips.

* * *

"Dude! How was it?" Naruto was first to ask.

I rose a pierced brow. "Oh what? Like you guys weren't watching?"

"Actually no. We didn't wanna risk you getting found out. So, what happened?" Suigetsu asks.

I sigh. "It was...Good." And that was true-besides the awkward beginning of course, and kiss..._well, actually-_

"What? Fuck outa here." Suigetsu states upset. I smirk and tell them the whole story.

"So she just went along with it? Like that?" Kiba asks.

"Yea, but barely. she was so embarrassed she didn't even speak. So I basically did all the talking."

"Hmph," Shikamaru grunts.

"Aw man, she must be so embarrassed." Kiba smacks his forehead for the Hyuga.

"Why? It's not like he kissed her or anything, right?" Naruto says causing everyone's eyes to turn to me. "You didn't kiss her, or anything...right?"

No answer. "_Right?_" Kiba asks again venom laced in his voice.

I roll my eyes,"So what if I did?"

"What?!" Kiba stalks toward me. "Are you crazy? You should know her by now. She doesn't do well with people. She can barely hold a conversation, let alone kiss!"

"It was just one kiss, it was for show. I'm sure she got the idea somehow..." I say my confidence draining.

"Woah, Woah, Woah...was the kiss like," He gave me a stare and before he could continue I cut him off quickly.

"No, dobe. What kind of douche bag tongues a girl down in front of her father? It was in front her parents, or whatever. It was peck goodbye."

"Why did you do it?"

I shrug. "I can be impulsive from time to time."

"Sasuke..." He sighs.

I run my hand through my hair. "Her dad was being too nice. Like he was being sarcastic. At least in my head. Like he didn't believe me-especially since Hyuga went so Damn quiet. I didn't want him thinking anything was up. I was saying bye to everyone, and if I'm being introduced as her 'boyfriend' I can't just tap her on the shoulder and say 'see you in Chem class, Hyuga' like I usually would. 'Cause they would believe that-no. The guy I portrayed over there is much nicer and ass kissing than this one. If Hiashi found out I was faking, I could really get in some trouble with him and my old man. I've already got Tsunade on my dick about that other prank, I definitely don't need a man on the world's top 5 most powerful on it too."

Kiba scratched his head. "Whatever, I just need for this to be over."

I smirk. "But isn't it already over?" I ask.

"What?" Naruto says.

"You said get her to go out with you. Well, in a sense she basically agreed with me back there." I say cruising my arms.

"No way, that doesn't count. That was just my own gun. I need to see it for myself. Say...a real date. Today. Ask her to meet you at the amusement park thing later today, huh? I'll observe, and from there we'll see." He says.

"Fine." I put my hands in my pocket, and feel for my phone doing just what he said.

.

"Where are we go going, now?" Shikamaru' s

"Just this store-Oh who's hungry?"

"Hn," I say.

Suigetsu starts,"I'm actually ok-"

"Great! There's a cool ramen shop over there in the food court."

We move towards the shop while Suigetsu grumbles to himself. Naruto eagerly rushes us over as if we didn't eat before we got here.

Naruto seats himself not waiting up anymore. "Ramen? I hate that salty thing." Suigetsu says as he sits by Me.

"What? Ramen is amazing!" He turns to the counter. "Ayame, get me one of your specialties for the boy over here, please."

"Already on it!" She calls back. Naruto comes here often, I see.

"Oh you're missing out, dude."

"As if. And you can dump this down that shithole you call a mouth cause I ain't eating that."

"Oh now you just sound like Sasuke!" He laughs elbowing me.

"Hn. He had it all backwards though."

"Nobody as-"

He was cut off by a bowl to his plate. Ramen. "On the house." Ayame smiles, urging him to eat.

Knowing Suigetsu, he had already misinterpreted the situation perfectly. He smiled a toothy grin, and made an advance. "Thank you-sorry I didn't catch the name-"

"Yo, eat the damn ramen. It's on the house!" Naruto urges, but everyone's attention is captured.

"Hey, I'm having a conversation with..." Suigetsu smirks up at Ayame, and I sigh. Ayame May look young, and she is, but not enough where it'll be legal.

"Ayame' s the name." She states proudly. "Now Try the ramen. I'll be hell bent on making you like it if you don't right now!" She exclaims. Like Naruto, she's very excited when it comes to ramen.

My attention travels elsewhere seeing as this would be a predictable situation. Ayame would neatly turn him down. Not politely, but neatly. She's in her early twenties, and makes from what I can tell over the past-probably forever-makes good money. No way she would cop a two-year old, which is exactly what Suige-

Red streak flashes through my peripheral. All thoughts are cut off Once I find the source.

Though it wasn't very hard as his form was getting larger as he approached us; he even thought to bring along his own Suna friends.

"You see him too, right?" Kiba made his over.

I nodded. "Just ignore them." I say looking forward.

"They're looking over here." He says.

I glance back at them, and indeed they were. _Ugh, what do they want? _They were getting closer and closer, and by the end were right in front of us.

He crossed his arms. "That was a real stunt you guys pulled on Suna the other day."

I rose a brow. "I think I did hear something about a vandalized secondary school," I say. "But to accuse us? I know we've had differences in the past, but this? I-"

"Shut the hell up with your sappy bullshit." He cuts me off, and I smirk a little into my drink. "Don't get so cocky."

"Why not? I might as well, no? I'm about to win my championship title this season." Okay, so I'm not so great at taking my own advice either.

He smirked. "Like you did last year too, right?" His sarcasm pissed me off quick.

My nostrils flared a moment, but I came to my senses. "What did it matter to you, anyway? You no longer play for Suna. I'm sure you won't be on our team either."

"You're right, I won't. I'll be playing for Suna again this year."

I froze, and Naruto beat me to the hidden question," What do you mean you're playing Suna? You go to Konoha now."

"Ya dunce," Suigetsu muttered.

"I pulled some strings with the Suna principal who just so happened to be our coach, " He smirked, his empty green eyes focusing on me,"See you on the field, Uchiha." Gaara spoke, and I just lethargically waved him away.

Though he wasn't done. "And you," we all turned to the one holding his attention: Shikamaru.

He looked surprised (surprised as a lazy Nara like him can get). "Yeah. Keep away from Temari." He stated. _Temari? The college chick?_

Shock. It seems to have consumed his face as he rubbed his face as if an important detail he failed to calculate had dawned on him now. "How Troublesome..." He says with a faint smirk, and with that Gaara left.

Shikamaru sighs,"What a prick. This rivalry is between you guys, not me. I'm just an unlucky friend."

"Oh so you like the guy?" Suigetsu asks.

"Obviously not but...rivalries are troublesome outside of the football field."

"I think Shikamaru May have a point. Gaara can be provoking, but who cares? We'll deal with him on the field not in the mall. Or at parties and stuff. I'd rather court some bitches." Naruto says laughing to himself about his last statement.

And it didn't sound good half bad to me either. Too bad my hate for Sabaku was on a more personal level. I shrug,"Hey you guys can do what you want. I really don't even give a shit."

Then Kiba asks,"Hey, Shikamaru what was he taking about with that Temari chick?"

Naruto grins like a child,"Oh he'll tell you about Temari. She's a _woman. "_

"Shut up Naruto," Yet we laughed as a whole gang when none of us missed the slight tint of color in his cheeks.

.

Town's Carnival

.

"Yoo! We gotta ride that one!" Naruto points at the many rides in the park thing us all along.

We rode the one that went upside down and then in and out, the sound the world swing set, the thing that made you throw up even though you ate nothing. The stupid cyclones, the REALLY BIG rollercoaster that made you think getting on line for it. We rude it all, and left the ground-level stuff-games, eating, joking around for last-up until a certain Hozuki decided to remind me of a certain net.

"Hey dude, hottie with a huge rack ,eight o'clock." I whip my head around in the general direction, and I smirk.

"Damn. Good eye Naruto." And I try to check her out from behind, but never got to truly complete the task. From what I could see when I did try, she had an extremely sexy body. Toned ass, and a great taste in clothes. I bit my lip wanting another glance.

"Speaking of eight o'clock Sasuke," Suigetsu sang. "It's a quarter to eight."

"You Should go find Hinata-chan,here. " He whipped out twenty dollars, and placed it in my pocket. "But her something nice."

"Shut up, Suigetsu. I don't want your money either." I throw it back at him. "I'm gonna seal the deal tonight, and then this bet is over. And you get nothing-damn, I should've told you to do something insanely embarrassing once I won. Fuck." I say to myself.

"Hmph, considering you _do _ win." He reminds me, and I shrug him off.

.

And from the shadows, unbeknownst to them all someone had heard. Someone had heard them loud and clear, and Sasuke' s easy way out for tonight could be ruined.

.

"You!" Sasuke was backed up against the side of the porty potty. Wasn't he just walking two seconds ago? He looked down and was suddenly fface to face with the younger of the two Hyuga women he knew.

"Me?" He asked slightly amused. This girl could do him no real harm. He was a football star, basketball star, track star, and he took judo for a good portion of his life. This girl was barely up to the bottom of his chest. No, he was not afraid.

"I heard you!" Well now he was a little afraid.

* * *

**It was short I know, I know, but I think I got done what I needed to. I like this chapter because now I have a whole branch of ideas to use! Writers block gone!**

**So question time! Is Sasuke any closer to completing this bet? And how will Hinata confront Sasuke about her 'new love? And what exactly will Hanabi do with this new information?**

**Find out next time! ****And remember, to review!**

**Y'all come back now, ya hear?**


End file.
